Foolish
by blacksouledbutterfly
Summary: I always knew you would be the one to make me cry................DHr Please RR.......Complete
1. Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Author's note: Okay, this is a super small thing. More like a capture really. Anyway, tell me what you think, ok?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I always knew you would be the one to make me cry, but Gods help me, I didn't care.  
  
I was foolish. Confused and consumed by lust, need, hot passionate thoughts that ticked off in my mind like a clock. It bubbled inside, like rage does and I couldn't fight it. I didn't want to.  
  
Maybe I was a foolish child then. Too consumed with the hope of having someone loving and caring for me to think about how this would all make me feel. Too consumed with wanting to feel loved; accepted by you to worry about how it would all turn out.  
  
I still have the bruises on my hips from where your fingers would dig in. Pain of passion. Sparks of annoyance. Remnants of lust.  
  
I still feel your hands, caressing my skin, running a hand through my hair.   
  
Your cherry kisses still make my mind spin, but your silken lips don't press against mine anymore. They are sheer memories.  
  
I wake up sometimes and I swear I smell you. I smell your lust, your vanity, your intelligence. Its like a bad cologne and it was there to appeal to me, to pull me in and weave a web around me so I would be stuck, and weak and waiting for your words.  
  
And I smell copper; blood.  
  
Do you remember?  
  
Oh, of course you do? How could you forget?  
  
How could you forget the day that me, a person of such strong will fell down in front of you and gave in?  
  
My lips bleed from your teeth, my hands trembled, my eyes would shut tightly and I would let you take me; rape me; abuse me; use me.  
  
I was a fool then.  
  
I suppose all girls are fools once and a while; consumed so much with the need to feel the love of a man that they let go of everything else.   
  
They shut everything else out.  
  
And Gods, I may be a fool, but I miss you.  
  
I miss feeling your teeth rip through the skin of my lips; your hands traveling the continent of my body like two explorers in the dead of the night, cold air on my skin, moonlight caressing and shadowing.  
  
I wish I could feel you again. Hold you, love you.  
  
What a fool I am for believing that life really has happy endings.  
  
But now, as you stand there in front of me, beautiful eyes watching me, your handsome face blank, hands shoved into your pockets in an almost nervous way; completely unlike how you used to be, I want to slap you and scream and cry and hold on to you and never let you go.  
  
But all you did is ask how I've been.  
  
So I shrug a little, tilt my head to one side and say, "Fine, Draco. Just fine." 


	2. Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I decided to keep going and reveal a little more so I'm not sure how many chapters there will be but I will try to get a couple more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never met someone as stubborn as you.  
  
Normally that would have turned me off; pushed me away; made me want to get as far away from you as I could, but you challenged me.   
  
And I could never back down on a challenge.  
  
I hate you. I really did.   
  
Or at least I wanted to convince myself I did.  
  
You were so fucking perfect it drove me insane. A sunny day; a clear cloud; a calm lake.   
  
Perfect and pure.  
  
You were so fragile then. You acted tough and strong willed but I remember how many times, late at night I would see you sitting by the lake, crying.  
  
I wanted so many times to wipe away your tears, but I wouldn't let you know that. I had to hold my front and act like I didn't care, but I did.  
  
I'm surprised you never knew. Why else would I have treated you so bad for so long, if it didn't mean I cared about you?  
  
I was a foolish child. Lost and confused and controlled like a puppet. I was a smaller version of my father and I hated it more than anything, but I never told you that.  
  
You wouldn't have believed me anyway.  
  
I was lost in a dark world; dried blood; healing cuts; emotional scars; pitch black nights; and you were the one light there; my sun.  
  
Whenever I saw you the room lit up and I felt warm; the coldness in my heart seemed to melt and I would feel alive; I could soar above the clouds and do anything.  
  
I never felt alive before you.  
  
Do you remember the first time we kissed?  
  
Underneath the full moon.  
  
It was Halloween; dark night, moonlight, and you.   
  
You with your flowing hair; you with your shinning eyes; determined face; hands on your hips; scowling.  
  
I kissed you then and you gave up.   
  
I reeled in the hook and the fish followed.  
  
Your beautiful fingers ran through my hair. You whimpered; you smiled; your lips were swollen and red and when we heard your friends coming down towards us you looked at me with fear-filled eyes and pushed away from me to make your way up to them.  
  
You'll never know how special you were to me. Never know how much you made me feel alive; made me think; made me want to be better; be different.  
  
You helped me learn what it was to love.  
  
It seems almost impossible, but you are more beautiful now than you have ever been.  
  
And I watch you, standing in front of me, with an almost distant look on your face and you tell me you're fine I feel my heart shatter.  
  
For a minute I thought that maybe, maybe you had cared about me like I cared about you and that we would be together again someday.  
  
Maybe I was just dreaming; and dreaming is for fools.  
  
You have back the strength that made me love you in the first place.  
  
I wanted more than anything to know you missed me.   
  
Maybe I should have told you I missed you, but instead I said, "I'm glad to hear that Hermione," and I walked away. 


	3. Hermione

Disclaimer: Not owner of Harry Potter and company.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sound of quills scratching against parchment paper was loud. Too loud; like rockets going off next to my ears.  
  
I looked at you, you know?   
  
I looked at you all the time.  
  
Back then I convinced myself I looked at you because you annoyed me and you were the enemy and it was smart to get to know the enemy. How they acted; how they breathed; the curves of their chins.  
  
Still, I was only fooling myself.  
  
I did that often.  
  
Harry would always ask me why I would look at you and I would make up some pathetic excuse which he seemed to accept.  
  
Or maybe he accepted it because he didn't want to get into an argument with me.  
  
Either way he was silent; like I was.  
  
But I couldn't stay silent long. Couldn't hide from you like a scared child; a lonely animal; a unicorn among humans.  
  
I gave into you. Gave you my everything; my heart; my soul; my blood; my smiles; my tears; my laughter; my innocence.  
  
If only you knew how you would change me.  
  
  
I remember as a child I read 'The Taming Of The Shrew'.   
  
You probably wouldn't know a muggle play, but I felt for Katharina. Petruchio wanted to change her; mold her like clay into the perfect girl; the perfect wife.  
  
You changed me; contorted me like heated candle wax; fresh clay; bread dough.  
  
You broke me. Made me into someone I wasn't. Turned me into another one of those girls who would fall at your feet, like Pansy and her arrogant smile and stray colored hair.  
  
I often wondered if I was just trying to love you so I wouldn't feel alone.  
  
I mean, how could someone as pure as me turn out to love someone as cold; heartless; dark; evil as you.  
  
Sunshine and darkness; a flame in the breeze. Like Sampson and Delilah, we weren't meant to care for one another; one of us would end up hurt and it was me.  
  
But I put up with feeling like I was nothing and I was useless and a waste of space for a long time; crying secretly; forcing on a smile; lying to my friends about us; avoiding eye contact in the halls so that your friends wouldn't know you were doing a 'mudblood'.   
  
But I still see you in my own house.  
  
As I push touch our daughter's baby fine blond hair and look at her darling two-year old face sleep I see you.   
  
A more innocent you.  
  
But I swear, she'll never be like you.  
  
She'll never know you or your ways.  
  
I kiss her forehead and watch her sleep for a few more seconds before walking out the door, whispering, "I love you Danica," and praying you'll never find out about her. 


	4. Draco

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I own my own business now and it is legitimate, but you would never believe that.  
  
All the time I've known you, even when we were together, you acted as though everything I told you was one big lie.   
  
And maybe some were; sugar coated acid to eat away the happiness in your mind; needles in fabric; thorns on a rose.   
  
To prick you.  
  
To make you bleed.  
  
Forget.  
  
Leave.  
  
I doesn't matter now what the truth is. You have probably forgotten it.  
  
No, not forgotten. Misplaced.  
  
Nothing in the human mind is ever forgotten. At least that was what my mother told me and she was a smart woman.  
  
She told me that everything that ever happens to a human, muggle or wizard, they remember. If it hurts or we are ashamed of it we push it aside and temporarily forget it is there, but it is always there.   
  
We forget nothing in reality.  
  
I remember once you told me that you wanted your life to be real, not some illusion; a game; a distorted image meant to wrap itself around you like a cloud of deceit.  
  
How's this for real?  
  
When we're not together I feel alone; empty; silently broken.  
  
I used to hurt you all the time.  
  
I would say things before I thought about it and rip your heart out and you didn't know this, but it killed me to hurt you.  
  
I felt like my heart was being shredded.  
  
But you never knew that, did you?  
  
One of my workers comes in while I am in thought and I want him to go away so I can think again, but Travis is a nice person, and he is one of the few people who I feel is really a friend so I let him stay.  
  
"I came back from the ministry," he tells me.  
  
I wave my hand at him as I write; the sound of the quill driving me slowly insane. "So?"  
  
"I saw an old classmate of yours."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Her name is Hermione Granger."  
  
My head snaps up at your name, but I keep my face blank. "She works at the ministry?" I ask, keeping my voice as bland as possible.  
  
Travis nods. "Too right she does. She is one of their best workers as a matter of fact. Nice person, she is. Beautiful smile."  
  
I blink and look back at the papers in front of me but the words are blurring. "She had a nice smile in school."  
  
"She's incredibly smart as well."  
  
"She was Head Girl."  
  
"And her daughter is beautiful."  
  
"I'm sure she-"   
  
I stop and look at him. "Daughter?"  
  
"That's right. A beautiful blond girl named Danica."  
  
"Oh." I swallow hard. "How old is she?"  
  
Travis looks in thought for a bit. "I'd say about two years old." He nods. "Yeah, that seems about right."  
  
I simply nod. "Well, Travis, as much as I would love to talk all day I have papers to sign."  
  
"All right, mate. See you later then."  
  
As he leaves I sit there, silent and my head spins.  
  
Hermione; daughter; blond; daughter; two; daughter.  
  
I wonder who's child it is. 


	5. Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
reader85= LOL. Thanks for begging and I am so sorry for taking so long to update.  
  
dragonsprincess= My most loyal reviewer! LOL. I promise Draco will find out, but I cant say when.  
  
overXposed= Thank you! No, really, thanks. I was trying for sort of morbid but not really morbid.  
  
angel_1215= Yes, Draco will find out whether he is the father or not just not right now. Thanks! I try to be creative.  
  
Fiery Slut= Yes, I wonder what Draco will do? I mean, he knows that the child is there but not his.  
  
Nami1= LOL. Yeah, Draco, I wonder too!  
  
Thanks everyone for all the reviews!  
  
OK, and sorry that this will probably be about as long as the story. LOL.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rain sounded loudly on the metal ceiling.   
  
Danica is with Harry today. His and Ginny's first child, Lilliana, is the same age as Danica and they are great friends.  
  
Sometimes they even act like they are sisters, finishing each other's sentences.  
  
I sit alone with a cup of chamomile tea in my hands.   
  
The warmth from the liquid flows through the mug and warms my hands.  
  
For so long I have lived wondering if I should leave the wizarding world and travel to the muggle one.   
  
I could raise Danica there. It's not as though I couldn't get a job there, and its not as though she wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts if I were to move there, but something is keeping me her.  
  
Ron says its the fact that I am so powerful. That I need to feel like I am better than other people by showing my powers off and I wouldn't be able to do that freely if I was in the muggle world.  
  
I slapped him upside the head when he said that.  
  
Luna just laughed.  
  
I found it rather strange when Luna and Ron married. They were a complete mismatch but they do seem happy, and I am happy for them.  
  
But I am also jealous.  
  
Harry and Ginny are extremely happy.   
  
They have two children; Lilliana (who is a beautiful girl with the Weasley red hair and Harry's green eyes. Remus says she looks like a young Lily) and James Sirius (he was named after both Harry's father and godfather and has Harry's black hair and has brown eyes) who is a year old. They are constantly smiling and sometimes it makes me sick how happy they are.  
  
Luna and Ron are just as happy.   
  
They have one child named Georgina (who also has the Weasley red hair and has blue eyes) who is about nine months old. They laugh a lot and argue about Quidditch and magazines.  
  
I am happy for them, I really am but I feel like something is missing in my life.  
  
Something that they have.  
  
Danica makes me happy, she really does, and I love her, but something is missing and I cant seem to place what it is.  
  
There is a knock at the door and I put my tea down on the coffee table.   
  
I am freezing for some reason.  
  
I know its not the rain that is making me cold, but I am cold suddenly.  
  
The knock comes again. "Coming!" I yell as I make my way to the door.  
  
When I open the door I freeze.  
  
I didn't expect to see you here.  
  
First I wonder why you're here. Then how you knew where I lived.  
  
After I cant answer my own questions I take you in. How your hair is soaked from the rain; how your coat clings to you like a second skin; how your hands are shoved in your pockets.  
  
I remember my manners and step away from the door. "Come in, Draco."  
  
And you do come in, brushing past me.  
  
When I close the door you are looking at me.  
  
"Did you want something?" I ask.  
  
"I want to know about you're daughter," you say and my heart feels cold. 


	6. Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his little friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watched you and it seemed like you froze, but it didn't last long. Soon, you were back to your usual polite self. "Do you want anything?" you asked me, motioning to me to sit down.  
  
I did sit down, folding my arms across my chest. "No, I don't need anything."  
  
You nodded, but it was very slightly and sat down across from me.  
  
I watched you twitch. You rung your hands, clicked the nails of your thumbs together, bit your lip, but said nothing.  
  
I cleared my throat and you jumped. "I want to know about your daughter," I repeated.  
  
You for a moment looked stern. "Why?"  
  
I shrugged. "I just do. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Her name is Danica, isn't it?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"A friend of mine told me," I answered.  
  
Your turned away and looked out the window. The rain was falling down harder than before. "Hermione?"  
  
You jumped at the sound of your name. "What?"  
  
"Who's Danica's father?"  
  
You stood up and started to pace. "That's none of your business, Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"If she is how old I was told she was, then I have a right to know."  
  
You kept looking away from me. At the wall; the floor; out the window; at your hands.   
  
I stood up and grabbed your shoulders. "Tell me who's the father, Hermione."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
I looked at her face for a minute. "You aren't telling me because she's mine, aren't you? You don't want me to know that she's my daughter."  
  
You looked at my face for a second and then pulled your self away from me and looked out window.   
  
I stood there frozen for a minute. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You have no right to know," you whispered.  
  
"She is my daughter! I have every right to know that she exists! What were you thinking? Did you think I would hurt her or something?"  
  
You spun around and your face was full of anger. You were glaring at me harder than I had ever seen you glare before. "I was afraid you would hurt me again! If you hurt me then it would hurt her and I wasn't going to let that happen! Don't you get it? You are the worst thing that ever happened to me and the best thing and it kills me! Danica is the only good thing that came out of our relationship! I wasn't about to let you take that away from me. I wasn't going to let you take her away from me."  
  
I almost flinched at your anger. "I wouldn't have tried to take her away from you."  
  
"You already took everything else away from me."  
  
I reached out to touch you but stopped. "Hermione......I......I never meant to hurt you. I really didn't.......I never would have tried to hurt you and it kills me that I did." I stopped and took a breath. "Hermione, I love you."  
  
You stood there frozen for a moment. "You what?" you whispered.  
  
"I love you."  
  
And you started to cry.  
  
It killed me to see you cry, mostly because I wasn't sure if I had made you cry because I upset your of because you were happy.  
  
I decided, either way, I wasn't going to let you stand there crying.  
  
Slowly I made my way over to you and wrapped my arms around you.  
  
You struggled for a moment but soon relaxed, crying into my chest.  
  
I ran my hand up and down your back and held you close. "I have always loved you Hermione," I whispered and kissed your forehead.  
  
You pulled away to look at me. Your cheeks were red and tearstained. You were more beautiful than I had ever seen you before. "I love you, too."  
  
UI wasn't sure at first if I heard you say that, but then it sunk in.   
  
I leaned down and kissed you lightly and whispered, "I want to be with you. I want to be there for Danica." 


	7. Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nope, that person is not me, though if I did I would be cool and rich right now.  
  
Author's note:I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but my computer died. But now I am back and I have a working computer. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You told me you wanted to be there for Danica and me and I believed you.   
  
Like the fool I was I believed you.  
  
And we made love last night, but it was so unlike the way you used to make love to me.  
  
Before I wouldn't even call it that.  
  
Before, you just fucked me, in the most literal sense of the word.  
  
I was just there for you when you wanted me, and you would be so violent and rough and I would be bruised and sore for days, but I never complained.  
  
Just the nearness of you was enough to make me content.  
  
But last night was different.  
  
You were more caring, more gentle and passionate than I had ever seen you be. And I remember that you whispered, "I love you," to me just before I fell asleep.  
  
But when I woke up this morning and looked at you, the sun creeping through the cracks in my curtains and reflecting off of your naked chest, your hair a mess, your face so angelic, just like Danica when she sleeps I panicked.  
  
I can't say exactly why I panicked.  
  
I keep telling myself it was because I was sure that you didn't really love me.  
  
I was sure you were just using me and would just hurt me the first chance you got.  
  
So I ran.   
  
I didn't take much; just what Danica and I would need and I went to pick her up from Harry's.  
  
Ginny was the one who answered the door when I came. Sleep was still in her eyes and she blinked a few times but invited me in.  
  
Danica was asleep, sharing a bed with Lilliana. She did that when Lilliana slept over at our place. She always liked sharing time with Lilliana. They were best friends, like sisters, but their fathers were sworn enemies, and from the moment I was with you I felt like I betrayed Harry and I still do.  
  
I told him I was leaving and where I was going and that he could tell the Ron and Luna and the rest of the Weasley clan and that was it.  
  
I didn't want to take the chance that you would find us in the Muggle world.  
  
Not that I really thought you would go there.  
  
I believe full heartedly, Draco Malfoy, that you would never step foot in the muggle world for any reason.  
  
I was counting on it. Gods, was I counting on it, because if you did come there, if by some weird twist of fate you found us, I would be completely lost to you again. Heart; body; mind; soul. 


	8. Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (Just copy/pasted that from the other ones)

* * *

When I woke up in the morning you were gone.  
  
I blinked a few times and looked around the room and took in the fact that you were gone.  
  
I stopped for a moment to think about where you could have gone and I figured that you would have gone to either Weasley or Potter's home, so ask quick as I could I redressed and made my way to Potter's house first, because I was sure if I went to Weasley's house first he would kill me where as I had a feeling that Potter would be a little more calm.  
  
When I arrived at Potter's house he opened the door and he scowled at me like he had all the time in school.  
  
Over his shoulder I could see the youngest Weasley, Ginny I think they called her, was holding a little girl with fiery red hair and green eyes.  
  
The child was even looking at me as though with open dislike.  
  
I slanted my mouth in a smirk. "Train your own daughter to hate so young, Potter? What would people think of 'the Famous Harry Potter' if they knew that?"  
  
Potter just glared at me. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
I looked at my hand as if bored. "I was just wondering if you've seen the Mudblood. Her and I had some…business to attend to about the Ministry."  
  
Harry scowled. "Hermione's gone."  
  
I glanced at him. "Meaning?"  
  
"She left. She moved away. Good day, Draco."  
  
And Potter slammed the door in my face.

* * *

When I arrived back at the manor I wanted nothing more than to just relax.   
  
I was angry. More angry than I had ever been before and the only way for me to relieve that was to relax all by myself, but first my mother stopped me and wanted to discuss the party she was having at the manor in a week and then she asked me to send an owl to her cousin to inform her of some of the changes.  
  
By the time I actually made it to my room I was not only angry, but I was tired.  
  
When I opened my door I scowled. "What are you doing here, Pansy?"  
  
Pansy smirked at me as she walked over to me and grabbed my arm. "Can't a girl just want to say hello to her fiancé?"  
  
I kept a scowl off of my face.  
  
My parents had decided I had to marry soon and since I couldn't marry the one girl I had ever loved after hurting her so much and chasing her away I ended up telling them they could chose the girl I should marry and of course they chose Pansy.  
  
A girl from a pureblood family that I have known for a long time and is infatuated with me.  
  
I forced a smile. "Of course, but why, may I ask, are you in my room?"  
  
Pansy smiled. "I was thinking we could talk a little. Have a little fun."  
  
I felt myself get sick to my stomach at the very thought and it only got worse when she pressed her lips against mine.  
  
I was thinking of you all day and there was Pansy pressing her lips against mine.  
  
And then I thought of you, and your face, and how soft your lips were compared to hers and kissed her back, thinking of you the entire time.  
  
I vaguely remember us undressing but the next thing I remember was pounding into her.   
  
I pounded into her all of my anger, and my frustration and all the pain I felt because I had lost you again, the one girl that I ever loved.  
  
And I knew I was hurting her, but I didn't care.  
  
I could tell I was hurting her just by the sounds she was making, but I didn't care.  
  
And when I emptied myself inside of her and collapsed on the bed, she smiled at me and curled into my and whispered, "I love you, Draco," before she fell asleep.  
  
And while she slept I looked out the window at the full moon and sighed. "I love you, Hermione.


	9. Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My friend Cassie got me a job.  
  
Cassie and I grew up together and if I hadn't gone to Hogwarts, than I would have gone to school with her too, but I did go to Hogwarts, and met you and you broke my heart so I hated you and then I had Danica who was the only thing that happened between us that wasn't horrible.  
  
We got a small apartment, and when I say small, I mean small.  
  
It was just big enough for us to live comfortably. Well, comfortably enough.   
  
No luxury. Not that we really needed it.  
  
We're not you.  
  
The job I got was in Cassie's office building.  
  
I do work as a secretary.  
  
I can imagine you saying something sarcastic along the lines of, "Look at the Hogwarts Head Girl now, being a secretary in a muggle business." And then you would smirk and say, "I wonder if people who we went to Hogwarts with would like to know you weren't only Head Girl, but a head-giving girl."  
  
And I would hate you even more and smack you and tell you to get out before I hexed you to China.  
  
There is a daycare center there where I can drop of Danica while I work, and I am grateful for that.  
  
Danica seems to like it there. It is peaceful and there is nothing there to make her think of magic.  
  
I am only happy that I made sure when she was growing up people used little to no magic around her otherwise she wouldn't understand why people here didn't do the things they did in the Wizarding world.  
  
The second night I was in the muggle world Cassie suggested I go out and have fun.  
  
I told her that I needed to stay with Danica to which she smiled and said, "I'll watch the little darling. Honestly, Hermione. You act like an old woman. Go and party."  
  
And I went out that night and I drank.  
  
I normally didn't drink.  
  
Alcohol was like poison in my mind and I tried to stay away from it as much as possible, but I drank until I was more drunk than I ever thought I could be.  
  
I met someone nice that nice.  
  
His name was Charles.  
  
I wondered slightly when I met him how the Weasley family and how Harry was but that stopped.  
  
Charles and I left together that night.  
  
He brought me back to his apartment and as soon as he closed the door I was kissing him, hard and fast. Hot and needy.  
  
I had been fine with out sexual contact when I first was without you.  
  
But since we had slept together again I needed sexual contact, and I mean with anyone.  
  
He was more than happy to kiss me back and I felt his excitement pressed against the inside of my thigh.  
  
As he nipped my neck I stroked him through his pants and he hissed at me.  
  
He threw me on the bed and we ripped each other's clothes off and he rammed into me, fast and hard, and it was painful, just like it had always been with you.  
  
I scratched at his shoulders and I knew I made him bleed and I felt myself taken over by lust. Lust I hadn't felt since I had last seen you and I had us switch positions.  
  
I rode him and he watched me move on top of him and watched the way the sweat on my body glistened in the moonlight and he dug his fingers into my hips and I worked him like I was clinging on for dear life.  
  
And then he exploded into me, and it was warm and I felt dirty and sticky, but the lust was still there, so I kept ridding him.  
  
I rode him until I had no strength left. Until I thought he had nothing left in him to give up to me.  
  
The next morning I felt dirty and I felt like slut.  
  
And my lust for you was still there and I wanted to do the same thing again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Okay, no Hermione isn't going to be a slut. Well, not really. See, she is…how should I put this. Her body needs Draco and he needs hers so they are trying to tame that need by being with other people. Make sense? 


	10. Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life is one meaningless cycle.  
  
I remember when I was younger and my father used to tell me that I was going to be like him.   
  
Grow up into a powerful dark wizard, join the Death Eaters and help Voldermort win the battle over the wizarding world and when I was little I was infatuated with that idea.  
  
I suppose all little boys look up to their father, and I was no different.  
  
That's right. I, Draco Malfoy, was like every other little boy in some ways.  
  
I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps; live how he did; make him proud of me at any cost and I still did when I went to Hogwarts, and through the first three years, but then……..then……..  
  
You stepped up there in my mind.   
  
You were like this candle in the cave of my life; my heart; my conscious.  
  
I never let you know. At least not at first.  
  
I know that you and Potter and Weasley all thought I wanted to be like my father.  
  
I know I acted that way, but I didn't want to be.  
  
Not after I realized I was falling in love with you; one of my worst enemies.  
  
I did pretend to want to be like my father. I wont say I didn't act like I wanted to be and you were insane, because you aren't insane. You are about the most perceptive person I ever met, but I guess you couldn't see through my act, because deep down, though I pretended to want to be like him, I didn't anymore and I pretended for my own safety.  
  
I never joined Voldermort, but I didn't stand against him either.  
  
I guess that makes me almost as bad as my father in a way, for not helping you and your pathetic friends out by telling you everything I could about Voldermort.  
  
I wish I could tell you what you've all been wondering about: my father.  
  
But I can't, because you wont listen to me and you ran away.  
  
I wanted to tell you, you know. I wanted to tell you that Potter's theory that my father was dead is correct, and I know.  
  
Because I killed him.  
  
I heated him, Hermione. I really did. He made me feel like I was a monster and I hated it.  
  
And most of all I hated that he hated you.  
  
Does that make me a monster, Hermione?  
  
Does that fact that I killed my own father make me a monster, even though he was a horrible man and deserved to die?  
  
I have a feeling you would think of me as a monster if you knew that.  
  
But Pansy would never think of me as a monster, not that it matters to me what she thinks of me, because in reality I hate her.  
  
I don't even know why she wants to marry me. I mean, yes she is infatuated with me, but she doesn't love me.  
  
We know that we will never be completely loyal to each other, and believe she knows I do not love her.  
  
My life right now is just one endless cycle.  
  
One night stands with muggles and witches alike, getting drunk and feeling sorry for myself.   
  
It seems to hit me the morning after these one night stands that even though when I am inside of these girls, and they are withering and moaning beneath me and I am spilling my seed they don't compare to you.  
  
I used them to mask the need I have for you.  
  
And when I fuck them and they plead for me to go faster or what ever else it is they ask I have to block out their faces; their voices, because if I don't I miss you even more.  
  
It will never feel the same to be inside one of them as it did to be inside of you; never feel the same to kiss them, to fuck them; their skin will never taste the same; they will never make me feel whole like you do, because no matter what, no matter how good looking the girls are or how good it feels to relieve this sexual need they aren't you.  
  
And you aren't here. 


	11. Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Author's note: okay, so I am kinda making them whore/male whore like but if you have ever been deeply in love and you break up with someone and they are like your soul mates and it shakes you down to your very soul, you would understand that you look for comfort in different people in all the wrong places and with all the wrong ways. Anyway, enough with that. On with this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I feel like I have been dubbed the town slut.  
  
I remember when I was back at school and your stupid friend Crabbe made a comment about me probably doing both Ron and Harry even though that was completely ridiculous and would have been even if I weren't seeing you.  
  
But he called me a slut and now I feel like I am.  
  
I have been having sex with so many different men.  
  
And none of them seem to tame my lust or the need that I have to feel you inside me once again.  
  
I had promised myself after Charles that I would stop.  
  
I didn't want to be a slut.   
  
I have a daughter to think about, and I have a life I have to try to learn to live, but now, things have changed.  
  
I quit my job as a secretary.   
  
With all my late nights I couldn't keep up at work and I quit and Cassie was disappointed but she told me that I was her friend and if I thought that was what was best, than I should do it.  
  
And I did think that was best, and Cassie arranged it so I could still leave Danica at the daycare when I was at my new job.  
  
And I was a stripper.  
  
I can just imagine what you would think about that.  
  
I can imagine that infuriating smirk, that sneer, the harsh laugh and your drawling voice saying, "Looking to turn everyone on, Granger? Looking for an orgy?"  
  
And I would ask the bouncers to make you leave, but you would be right and I would hate you even more.  
  
I became what I became because I needed to.  
  
All of the casual-fucks, which is the only way to describe them weren't fulfilling my lust, and just the thought of guys paying to see me made me feel special.  
  
And one night, two weeks after I started, Charles showed up.  
  
I was walking home, which a lot of us do since we live nearby and Charles was there, waiting for me and he smiled.  
  
I gave him a small smile and we drove back to his apartment.  
  
And I rode him again.  
  
And I took his entire length into me and he bucked his hips at the feeling and I savored the fact that I could control him in this way.  
  
I was in control of his pleasure.  
  
And when I was over the edge I looked down at him and whispered, "Hurt me."  
  
And he was confused, but I wasn't.  
  
I wanted it to be like it was when we first started sleeping together.  
  
And I said to him, "Make me scream in pain, Charles. I want you to fuck me so bad it hurts."  
  
And he did and I did scream, but it was nothing compared to you and your skilled fingers and your pounding thrusts and your crazed eyes and your underlining care and I found that sleeping with Charles wasn't helping me.  
  
I was the slut now.  
  
I had a threesome once, and I know you would think me a crazy slut if you knew I left two guys do me at the same time, and you would be right, because the next day I called in sick and spent most of the day in the bath trying to wash away my shame but it clung to me like a second skin.  
  
I am depressed. I am alone.  
  
I am on a bed of thorns.  
  
And people do not abandon their bed of thorns for even a moment. 


	12. Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends. I only own this plot and Danica, Cassie and Charles so far, ok?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the first time I can remember I wanted to strangle my mother.   
  
She was sitting in one of the common rooms of the house with Pansy's mother talking about wedding arrangements.  
  
I was only glad that Pansy wasn't there as well, but was instead out shopping with some of her friends, because I don't think I could have taken her annoying voice carrying on and on with my mother and hers about a wedding I didn't even want to have.  
  
Sometimes I wonder why I even agreed to this stupid arrangement. It makes no sense now that I would agree to marry someone I despise and push away the one person I loved to the point where it would make her want to get away from me for the rest of my life and I wonder how I could be so stupid.  
  
I guess everyone makes the mistake of pushing the one they love away in some way.  
  
After all they say you always hurt the one that you love, and I did just that.  
  
And I really hate that fact that I hurt you. It feels like a part of me has died or a part of me has been torn out and slammed down on the floor and stomped on. And it kills me because every tear that you cried made me feel like I caused them even when I might not have.  
  
I was so guilty. I blamed myself for all of your pain and now, I have a daughter out there who I just found out about and may never see again.   
  
I feel like a part of me has died.  
  
I watched the house elves run back and forth in and out of the room bringing things to my mother and Pansy's mother and I remembered your crusade to free the house elves from their slavery.  
  
Maybe I wanted to make them free too at some point for you but I didn't because I was used to them and I was raised with them and to me it would be like going to another planet to let them go.  
  
Still I can imagine your eyes on fire as you talked about giving them equal rights and I remember Weasley's face crinkling every time you yelled at him about that.  
  
Pansy's mother seemed very excited about the planning of the wedding. Her face was lit up like the Christmas trees at Hogwarts.  
  
I wanted her to shut up.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
Instead she kept babbling on and on about how excited she was that her daughter was going to be marrying me, a pure blood she thought would make her daughter happy and keep her in fine things with the money my family had.  
  
I remember when we were in school and I told you that my mother wanted me to marry Pansy.  
  
You had your head pressed against the crook of my neck and you sighed heavily. "I guess that seems logical. She is a pureblood, like you, not a muggle born like me."  
  
And I sighed and told you that I didn't love Pansy and I didn't want to marry her.  
  
I told you that I would rather die a thousand deaths.  
  
But now, here I was, sitting on the chair across from my mother and Pansy's mother and listening to them talk about our wedding.  
  
And I hate myself for it. 


	13. Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape, way or form so I don't know what else I can say about that.  
  
I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. You don't know how much that means to me. This was only supposed to be a short little capture of a story, with no more than three chapters, but you all have inspired me to write more. Thank you so much for that from the bottom of my heart. This is getting more reviews than my other story 'Faerie Dust' which I personally wanted to be a long one, but the audience has spoken. Though, if you do have the chance, maybe you can check out that story? Anyway, thanks again for the reviews and on with the story?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got a letter from Harry the other day.  
  
I was happy then, more than I ever was that Harry was raised in the muggle world and knew how to mail a letter. I don't think that the other members of my building would have taken too kindly to an owl flying in and out of my window.  
  
He said that Lillianna misses Danica.  
  
It broke my heart to hear that, because Danica misses Lillianna too.  
  
She would never tell me that but I can read her. Did you know that? Did you know that a mother can usually tell when her child is sad or hurting even if they don't tell them?  
  
Of course you don't.  
  
I feel horrible for taken Danica away from all she has ever known. Her friends and the only family she has ever known.  
  
That's right. To her Harry and Ron and Ginny and Luna and the rest of the Weasley clan were family.  
  
My own parents died, as you know.  
  
Do you remember?  
  
How could you forget that your own father killed my parents?  
  
I could never forget and I could never forget that you didn't even seem to care about how much it hurt me. How it ripped me apart inside and how I cried every waking moment.  
  
No, you didn't care.  
  
You told me to grow up, move on and stop being a baby.  
  
Yes, I feel horrible for pulling Danica away from everyone she has ever known.  
  
But I had to.  
  
I had to get away from where you were and be free of your stares, your touch, your mind.  
  
Harry and Ron still don't know that your Danica's father.  
  
And I know that if you found that out you would think them fools.  
  
But in truth, I lied to them.  
  
And that eats me away inside.  
  
I told them that I had stopped seeing you even before I got pregnant. I told them that I hated you and realized how foolish I was being and how sorry I was for betraying them, and they bought that easy enough, happy to have me back with them and happy that I was away from your bad influence, but when they asked, once, about Danica's father I told them I never wanted to talk about him because he meant nothing to me and they dropped it.  
  
Do you see what you've done to me?  
  
You've made me a liar and I hate you for it  
  
Inside the note Harry put a clipping from the Daily Prophet with your picture.  
  
You and Pansy.  
  
The headline read: Malfoy and Parkinson family plan extravagant wedding.  
  
Pansy had on a sickening smile and you were smiling as well.  
  
I hoped you choked to death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am opening up to suggestions on anything you think should happen or be said in the story. Any ideas let me know and you will be credited if any are used, ok???? 


	14. Ginny

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am so sorry for any one who thought I did. I really never meant for that to pop into your mind.  
  
Ok, I know this is a new point of view but I wanted to shake things up a little so from time to time you will get other people besides Hermione and Draco talking here. Okay? Well, here we go. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Things seem so quiet.  
  
I can't remember a time since I started at Hogwarts that Hermione wasn't just an owl away.  
  
Until now.  
  
As I sit in my chair and watch Lillianna I wish I could make her happy.  
  
She misses Danica greatly.  
  
And I miss Hermione.  
  
She has been my best friend for years.  
  
I remember when I was in fifth year, and she was in sixth I told her I still fancied Harry and she would sit up with me at night and listen to me talk about my family and Harry and how Mom was still upset that Percy was being such a prat and it made me feel like I had the sister I always wanted.  
  
Harry and Ron are worried about Hermione. I can see it in their eyes and in their posture. In the way they move and the way they talk.  
  
I wonder where she is and what she's doing.   
  
And I don't mean where she is physically but where she is in her head because when she left she seemed too distant.  
  
She had a far-off look in her eyes that made her seem like a completely different person.  
  
A person I didn't recognize and deep down in the pit of my stomach, she was one that I didn't like.  
  
Now, since Hermione wont even right back when we send her letters I feel like I have lost the sister I never had and always wanted and a part of me seems like its missing.  
  
Not to say I don't have other friends. I do  
  
One such friend is my friend Kikyou.  
  
I met her when Harry made me go to a muggle birthing class, having found out that I was pregnant with Lillianna.  
  
Kikyou is a beautiful girl with long black hair and blue eyes.  
  
Fred himself said that she was beautiful.  
  
That earned a slap from his girlfriend Miranda.  
  
But still, even though I have Kikyou around, who, by the way is also a witch, it seems like I have no one left anymore.  
  
And as I sit watching Lillianna looking at the door I know she's wondering why Danica hasn't been around lately.  
  
And a part of me breaks away and dies and rots away because I cant take away my daughter's pain. 


	15. Pansy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He seems distant lately.  
  
Mother was so excited when I told her that Draco and I were to marry and so was I.  
  
But now I'm not so sure.  
  
He seems far too distant lately.  
  
I wonder if he is thinking of the wedding or something else.  
  
Someone else.  
  
Maybe I am just being stupid and self-conscious.  
  
Draco is marrying me. Not someone else and it is foolish of me to believe that he would betray me.  
  
Sex is one thing. That I know.  
  
We have already agreed that sex is one thing. We can have our little things on the side and it will mean nothing to our marriage. But love- love is another thing. Something that I will not allow him to have for anyone.  
  
Anyone but me.  
  
Mother once told me I was selfish as a child and I believe her.  
  
She has no reason to lie and I am not ashamed to be selfish.  
  
I know what I want and I go after it and if that makes me selfish, or a bitch like that mudblood Granger used to call me then fine.  
  
I am selfish and a bitch.  
  
And I am damn proud of it.  
  
Granger was always jealous me.  
  
Jealous of my pureblood.  
  
Jealous of the fact that I had Draco's attention, something every girl in the school craved.  
  
She was jealous of the fact that I have money and I would always live in the lap of luxury where as when she returned to the muggle world she would be as poor as Weasley and his pathetic family.  
  
She was pathetic.  
  
So many times I wanted to kill her but for some reason Draco stopped me.  
  
I never understood it but he told me it was for the best and that he was using Granger to help the Dark Lord and to kill her would put a damper on his plans.  
  
Unfortunately in the end the Dark Lord lost.  
  
Still, when I look at him, and he seems distant I can't help but wonder: what is he thinking? 


	16. Narcissa

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My son seems so sad lately.  
  
I never could stand seeing him sad.  
  
It must be the mother in me that makes me feel like that. It must be the fact that he is my son and I love him that makes me hate to see him sad.  
  
He doesn't want to marry Pansy.  
  
This much I know.  
  
Still it is what is best.  
  
He must marry a pureblood. And why not Pansy?   
  
He has known her his entire life. She is the one person who can stand his ups and downs.  
  
His mood swings.  
  
But still he seems unhappy.  
  
When he was dating the muggle he was happy. He told me so and I kept my promise to him.  
  
I never told his father he was seeing a muggle.  
  
Or that he thought he loved a muggle at that.  
  
His father would have killed him and Draco knew that.  
  
Still I wish he could be happy with Pansy.  
  
Hell, I don't care if he marries a pureblood. It was always Lucius that cared.  
  
It he's happy with a muggle, then I am happy.  
  
That's all a mother wants after all, right? To see her child happy.  
  
And he was happy with her.  
  
He tells me though that he the least he can do after killing his father is honoring what he thought was best.  
  
And maybe that would be true if only…..  
  
No, I wont go there. I wont let him know that his father isn't dead. I cant.  
  
I want what's best for him.  
  
And him knowing isn't what's best.  
  
Maybe one day I'll tell him.  
  
But not now.  
  
  
Author's note: To scholz03 thanks for the idea about Lucius. :) 


	17. Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will, though I do own a copy of each book and the first two movies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wind blew strongly last night and it was almost like there was a voice in the wind that made my spine crawl and my flesh became covered in goose bumps.   
  
  
There was a slight edge to me last night. I was off of work and for once I got to spend time with Danica. It was something I favored. I never get a chance to spend much time with her and I savor it.  
  
She is so innocent and it kills me to see her sad.  
  
She would never admit that she was sad. She knows that her being sad makes me sad. Somehow in her two-year-old mind she knows that she means more to me than anything in the entire world. She knows that her being sad to me is like a knife in the heart and every time I see her eyes so full of hurt I feel like the most selfish person in the world.  
  
Still today though her eyes held sadness she smiled up at me and said, "Mommy, come play with me."  
  
And I sat on the floor with her and her coloring books and crayons and filled in the pictures while she colored outside the lines as though they weren't even there.  
  
I could almost feel your spirit in the room. Like your cold eyes were watching me.  
  
Okay, so it's not really fair to call your eyes cold. True you were normally very cold, and your eyes did have a certain iciness to it, you weren't always cold.  
  
At times you could be nice and I loved that about you.  
  
But I would never let them know that you were sweet.  
  
I swore that to you once. I swore that I would never tell anyone about your kind side or how sometimes I felt like maybe, just maybe on the nights when you held me pressed up against you that you may have actually loved me or cared about me.  
  
But I am sure that I was a fool them. A child looking for someone to love in the world and to be loved by and I was taken in by your sweet words and your warm kisses. By your gentle hands and your soft smiles.   
  
Danica had grabbed my hand and smiled at me and said to me, "Mommy, I miss Lilliana." And my soul died.  
  
But then she smiled and said. "But, Mommy, I love you."  
  
And though her words were meant to be comforting and her words were strange coming out in the jumbled way that two year olds speak, they made my heart fall even farther because I knew that deep down she was acing for her friend and that she was only telling me things to make me feel better.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have left the wizarding world. Maybe I shouldn't have been afraid to see you, to feel you, to touch you again. Maybe I was a fool and I was too selfish and I didn't think about Danica when I took her from everything she ever knew and pulled her into the world I grew up in and she had no idea how to live in but maybe, just maybe I did the right thing, and maybe one day she will realize that I did what I did because I loved her.  
  
Maybe now that you are going to marry Pansy I can return to the wizarding world and live with Danica there and we can see our friends and we can be back to the world that she knows.  
  
After all I know that you wont put your marriage to Pansy in danger so you can make my life miserable.  
  
Or maybe, just maybe I should keep her here in this world. Maybe I should raise her here as a muggle and never let her go to Hogwarts because I know if I had never gone to Hogwarts that I never would have met you and my life wouldn't have turned out the way it did.  
  
I wouldn't have had to run from my friends. I wouldn't have had to go and become something I hated to get rid of my need for you because in the end, it was Hogwarts that brought us together.   
  
And in the end it was Hogwarts that ruined me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note to Miss Purrfection: Well, so Draco and Hermione are sluts huh? Really? Well, if you had any idea what it was like to love someone with all your heart, body and soul and to have your body crave them then you wouldn't be so quick to judge someone just trying to fill the empty space that was left in their heart. And their body, now would you? 


	18. Draco

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no mine. Nope. Not mine. No belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: I was asked how to pronounce Danica. Well, okay, here we go. Its pronounced Dan-ick-ka. It can be also spelled Danika, but I like this way better.  
  
Oh, and there will also be another author's note on the bottom so please read that too, OK??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Silence.  
  
Its something that I look forward to all the time and when it comes its there it seems like it will never come. And then when it does it gets snatched away.  
  
And my mother snatched my silence away when she cleared her throat.  
  
I looked up at where she was sitting at the head of the table. She had taken over that spot after Dad died and still it seemed unnatural for her to be sitting there.  
  
Her eyes were as cold as ever. "Is something wrong Draco?" she asked, placing her fork down next to her plate.  
  
I pushed my food around on my plate and remembered when we were little and you used to tell me not to play with my food. "No, Mum."  
  
"You seem upset."  
  
I put my fork down and looked back up at her. "I'm not upset, Mum."  
  
She tilted her head to one side, blonde hair covering half of her face. "How are the wedding plans coming?"  
  
"Fine Mum. Pansy and her Mum are doing a wonderful job," I said, and inside I wanted to scream that you were blind if you thought that I wanted to marry Pansy. I wanted to tell you I loved Hermione and wished I could be with her and not Pansy. I wanted you to know that I would rather die than have any part in this abomination.  
  
"Then why do you seem so sad?"  
  
"I'm not sad, Mum," I said in a firm manner. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."  
  
"Your not happy," she concluded, taking her napkin off of her lap and placing it on the table next to her plate.  
  
She motioned slightly to the corner and one of the house elves came dashing over removing the plate and napkin. I noticed that she had hardly eaten anything.  
  
Then I remembered your crusade to free house elves and how no matter what you were determined to make them equal and then I felt bad for having them.  
  
My mother cleared her throat.   
  
She had her finger pressed to her chin. "It seems to me that you don't want to marry Pansy."  
  
I said nothing.  
  
"Are you listening to me, Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Mum."  
  
"It seems to me that you don't want to marry Pansy."  
  
"Why wouldn't I want to marry Pansy, Mum?"  
  
"You don't love her."  
  
Those words hung in the air like a fog.  
  
For a long time I said nothing and you said nothing.  
  
Finally I spoke. "I never said that, Mum."  
  
"But you never said you did, either."  
  
I put my fork down with a loud clank. "Mum, is there a point to this conversation?"  
  
"Draco, I want you to be happy. You aren't happy with Pansy."  
  
I folded my hands. "Mum, I said I would marry Pansy and I plan to marry Pansy."  
  
"Are you going to marry Pansy because you want to or because you promised to."  
  
I stood up and was making my way out of the room but my Mom stopped me. "You're still in love with her."  
  
I glanced back at her. "Who?"  
  
"That muggle."  
  
I had forgotten I had told her about you.   
  
Would that surprise you? That I told my mother about you? That I let her know I was in love with a muggle and that I wanted to be with you?  
  
My mother loved me and she wanted me to be happy so I told her.  
  
But now I folded my arms across my chest. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"I know you like a book Draco."   
  
She stood up and walked over to me. She put her hands on my shoulders. "You are my son. I love you. I want you to be happy. Pansy doesn't make you happy."  
  
And then she smiled. "But Hermione does."  
  
I looked away from her. "I messed things up with her Mum."  
  
She pulled me in to a hug. "Then find her and make things better."  
  
And I wondered if it was too late for me to get you back.   
  
And then I felt like I would cry because I was afraid it was too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I know I shouldn't be but I want to start another story so any suggestions on pairings are welcome as well as any one reviewing my other stores. *shrug* Thanks for stopping by and reading. 


	19. Hermione

Disclaimer: Nope, not J. K. Rowling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I came back to visit the Wizarding world.  
  
We went to Harry's.  
  
As soon as Danica saw Lilliana I could tell she was excited. She walked over and grabbed Lilliana's hand and they ran into Lilly's room, laughing.  
  
Ron and Luna were there today as well.  
  
We chatted for a while, and the two couples were smiling and holding hands and laughing and my chest felt tight.  
  
I loves them all as if they were my family, but I admit I was jealous of them.  
  
Harry told me how much Lily missed Danica.  
  
I kept my face hidden somewhat behind my tea cup when I told then that Danica had missed her as well and that I missed them.  
  
But then they asked me about my job.  
  
And I made some kind of an excuse to not talk about it and I changed the subject.  
  
But I was still uncomfortable there.  
  
And Harry seemed to sense that.  
  
So, he told me I could leave Danica there for a while and I could go and have a little fun.  
  
So I did, knowing that Danica wouldn't mind being there with Lily for a while longer and I went to Diagon Alley.  
  
I went into Florish and Blotts and sat down in the Potions section and started reading.  
  
People passed me by and I heard chattering, but I kept reading.  
  
Then I heard someone clear their throat in front of me.  
  
I didn't bother looking up but rolled my shoulders and kept reading.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
I knew that voice all too well and it made my spine crawl and my shoulder blades started to itch.  
  
I cast a quick glance upward.  
  
You stood there with your hair hanging in front of your eyes.  
  
"Dra...Dra....Draco.." I stuttered, blinking a few times.  
  
Your eyes were wide. "I thought you moved."  
  
I looked back at my book. "I did."  
  
Then I heard I voice I never wanted to hear again in my entire life. "Who are you talking to Dracie?"  
  
I looked up and saw Pansy's smiling face.  
  
She slipped an arm around you waist and I felt bile rising in the back of my throat.  
  
I stood up fast, dropping the book on the floor. "I have to go," I mumbled, pushing past you and running out the door. 


	20. Draco

Disclaimer still applies  
  
Author's note: I would like to apologize about the last chapter. A) I wrote it at 1 in the morning. B) The computer I was using has absolutely no spell check! Can you imagine? No spell check! And C) It was supposed to be a connecter chapter.  
  
Well, anyway thanks to anyone who reviewed. Hope this chapter seems better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When you ran out the door I froze. My gaze followed you as you ran.  
  
Pansy turned a sickeningly sweet smile to me. Her blonde hair was tied back tightly against her head in a braid and I seemed almost like her eyes were being pulled themselves. "What do you ever think is wrong with her?" Her voice was completely innocent and her face seemed honestly in wonder.  
  
I scowled at her. "Pansy," I said calmly.  
  
She stopped and looked at me for a second. "Yes, Draco?"  
  
She blinked at me a few times.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
I started out after you.   
  
I walked through the streets, calling your name. "Hermione, come back!"  
  
You turned for a second, outside of Eeylops.   
  
You looked scared.  
  
The last time I saw you that scared we were still at Hogwarts.   
  
It was midwinter and you and I were both outside, making our usual rounds. It had started to snow that day around five o'clock in the afternoon and it was still snowing.  
  
You were walking by the lake when I came up behind you. My arms wrapped around your waist and you jumped.  
  
I chuckled and you relaxed.  
  
You turned around and I kissed you. And you melted in to my touch.  
  
I ran my tongue against your bottom lip and I tasted your mouth and you moaned into the kiss.  
  
And then you heard Weasley calling you.   
  
And you pulled away from me and you were as scared as you could get and you hurried away from me and ran to him.  
  
I knew you wouldn't want him to find you with me.  
  
And that was the same look that you had on your face as you ran through the streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
And when I started to catch up with you, then you started to walk backwards and kept your eyes on my and somehow you stumbled into Knockturn Alley.  
  
I cursed under my breath. Out of everywhere to end up turning it had to be there.  
  
And I slipped through the crowd, following you.  
  
The people in Knockturn were knocking you around. You stumbled but caught yourself every time.  
  
And you turned into Borgin and Burkes.  
  
I followed you and ducked around the people in the alleyway so I could grab you.  
  
And I did.  
  
I grabbed your arm and you went to scream but I covered your mouth with my hand. "Don't scream, Hermione," I whispered. "Please, don't scream."  
  
You struggled against my arm. "Hermione, I will let you go if you promise not to scream. Understand?"  
  
And you nodded and I let you go and you turned around and glared at me. "Why can you leave me alone, Draco Malfoy?"  
  
And I felt my stomach twist. "I can't leave you alone," I told you and it was true.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you," I said.  
  
And you scoffed and folded your arms across you chest and you seemed oblivious to the fact that you were in store for the dark arts. "And what about Pansy?" You smirked a little. "I'm sure your fiancé wants to know where you are."  
  
I frowned immensely. "I don't love Pansy," I told you. "I thought I made that clear while we were in Hogwarts."  
  
"Then you are marrying her, because?"  
  
"Because…." I stopped myself.  
  
I wanted to tell you that I didn't want to marry Pansy but I had agreed to it because my parents chose her. Because she was a pureblood and they thought it was about time I got married, but I didn't. Instead I said, "I'm not going to marry Pansy."  
  
And you froze. You looked stunned for a moment then happy and then, shocked before you looked plain mad. "What are you playing at Draco Malfoy? I read it in the Daily Prophet."  
  
"Yes, you did," I told you. "And I was going to but I'm not going to anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't love Pansy. I told you that." I stepped closer to you and you stepped back. Your back hit a display case behind you. I grabbed your shoulders and your eyes got wide and I leaned in so our noses were almost touching. Your breath came out him hot spurts on my face. "I don't love Pansy." I pushed my nose against yours. "I love you."  
  
And you scoffed, your breath coming out in a short spurt. "Bullshit."  
  
And I blinked when I realized that you cursed. You didn't curse that often. As a matter-of-fact that was the first time I could remember hearing you curse.  
  
And I pressed my forehead against yours and I took a deep breath. "Hermione Granger, I love you. And if that means nothing to you then say it. If you don't love me, then tell me. If you don't give a damn that I care more about you than anyone in the world then tell me."  
  
You said nothing, but blinked a few times.  
  
"Well?"   
  
A few more blinks.   
  
"Hermione, I love you. I don't want to marry Pansy." I grabbed your hand. "I want to marry you."  
  
You stiffened at my words and I saw an emotion flash across my face that I couldn't place. "You know that….. You know that would never be acceptable. What would people think?"  
  
"I don't care." A small smile came across my face. "I don't care. I love you, Hermione. If I marry anyone I want it to be you."  
  
And I kissed you.  
  
You froze for a second when my lips met yours. Then your arms made their way around my neck and you were kissing me back with the equal force.   
  
And when you pulled away your lips were swollen and you were breathing heavy. "What about your mother?"  
  
"She wants me to be happy," I told you. "And I'm happy with you."  
  
And for the first time in a while you smiled. A real, true smile. 


	21. Pansy

Disclaimer still applies  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stood outside the window of Borgin and Burkes and scowled,  
  
At that point more than ever I wanted to strangle that bushy haired filthy muggle.  
  
I didn't care if Draco loved her. Really, I didn't.   
  
But him wanting to be with her and not me was completely unacceptable.  
  
I mean, what did he see in that filthy little muggle anyway?  
  
She wasn't pretty by any standards. Her hair was a wild mess, her teeth were too big, though I will admit they were smaller since that incident with Draco in school.  
  
Still it was unacceptable.  
  
No pureblooded wizard in their right mind would choose that muggle idiot over me.  
  
I didn't care if he wanted to fuck her. That was fine.  
  
We had established from the beginning that sex with other people was perfectly fine.   
  
No problems there, none at all.  
  
But he would not break off our engagement.  
  
He would not humiliate me like that.  
  
I wasn't about to let him get away with that and I would do anything and I mean anything to keep that from happening.  
  
I would kill her if I had to.  
  
Not that I would mind killing that mudblood even without Draco being in love with her.  
  
It would just make my day to let little miss know-it-all suffer.  
  
And I know that no one would miss that freak.  
  
True, Draco might at first, since he seems to really love her, but I could make him forget her quick enough.  
  
And I could make him love me and want to be with only me.  
  
It wouldn't be that hard to do.  
  
Besides, Narcissa wont let him be with that filth.  
  
She has a good head on her shoulders, which unfortunately it looks like Draco hasn't inherited.  
  
But looking at him kissing her in the Borgin and Burkes and then having her smile I wanted to kick her bloody face in.  
  
I swear, Hermione Granger, I will make you pay.  
  
Even if it's the last thing I do on this earth, I will make you pay. 


	22. Hermione

Disclaimer still applies  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You wanted to see Danica.  
  
I didn't want you to.  
  
Not yet. I was afraid that something would happen and Danica would get attached to you and then you would be gone and then that would break her heart.  
  
Just like mine was when you and I broke up so long ago.  
  
But you seemed so determined to see your daughter.  
  
And though I knew that Harry and Ron would probably feel betrayed if they knew that Draco Malfoy, their sworn enemy. was Danica's father, maybe you really did have a right to see our daughter.  
  
So I agreed reluctantly.   
  
And you smiled and kissed my temple and pulled me close to you and whispered, "It'll be alright, love."  
  
And I smiled.  
  
And when we got to Harry's house and I opened the door, Harry jumped up and glared at you and I cringed.  
  
He had his mouth set in a deep scowl. "What in bloody hell is he doing here?"  
  
Even to me he sounded angry.  
  
And it hurt me to hear him sound that way.  
  
And you went to answer him but I held up a hand and shockingly enough you shut your mouth.  
  
I turned to Ginny and ignored the cold looks that Ron as giving you and I whispered, "Where's Danica?"  
  
And Ginny looked at you then back at me, and then I nodded and she sighed and went to get her.  
  
And Luna had a knowing smile on her face and I briefly wondered how she always seemed to know what was going on but I didn't have much time to think because Ron leapt out of his seat and pointed one long finger at you. "What in bloody hell are you doing with Hermione?" he asked.  
  
And I wanted to tell him that he was being a prat, but you spoke first.  
  
"That, I'm afraid, Weasley, is none of your concern," you said smoothly and somewhat coldly and I wondered how you could be cold to everyone else and sometimes so warm to me.  
  
And then Ginny came back in holding Danica in her arms and it was then that I noticed how much her hair looked like yours and her brown eyes that were so like mine seemed so out of place with the Malfoy paleness that she had.  
  
And I wondered briefly how no one noticed how much she looked like you.  
  
Danica reached out to me from Ginny's arms and I took her and placed her on my hip like I had done so many times and turned to she was facing you.  
  
And you seemed mesmerized by her, like you had never seen a child before and I looked at her and whispered, "Do you know who that is?"  
  
And she looked at me and shook her head.  
  
And I smiled and kissed her head and she laughed. "This is your Daddy," I told her and she blinked at me.  
  
She looked at you for a second and then back at me. "Daddy?"  
  
And I knew that she didn't understand because she never had a father before. But she knew what Daddy meant because she had seen Harry with Lilly so many times before.  
  
Ron and Harry were mumbling things in the background and sputtering when I nodded to her once more. "That's right, Danica. This is your Daddy."  
  
And she looked back at you and started twisting around in my arms and reached out to you.  
  
But you looked shocked at first when I handed her to you, and you slid one arm beneath her back to keep her from falling and she buried her face in your shoulder.  
  
And you kissed the top of her head and pressed your face into her soft hair.  
  
And for the first time in a long time I felt this tingle in my soul.  
  
Then I realized I had a lot of explaining to do to Ron and Harry. 


	23. Narcissa

Disclaimer still applies  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pansy came bursting into the study like the Hogwarts Express while I was responding to a letter.  
  
I put my quill down, looked up to her and arched an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"  
  
Her blonde hair was a mess and I briefly wondered why before she answered. "You have to talk to your son," she told me.  
  
I tilted my head. "What about?"  
  
"He's is making the worst mistake of his life!"  
  
I motioned to the seat across the desk from me. "Sit down, Pansy, and calm yourself. Getting excited will do you no good."  
  
Her eyes were full of something that I vaguely made out as rage when she sat down. "Your son has called off the wedding."  
  
Inside I was smirking.  
  
Pansy was a pureblood, that was true, and one we had known for sometime but I wasn't overly fond of her and she wasn't my choice for Draco to marry. But Lucius had to have the final word as always and chose her.  
  
But I managed to keep a smile off of my face. "Oh?"  
  
I motioned vaguely for the house-elf that had placed herself in the corner out of the room. "Is that so?"  
  
Pansy seemed to be fuming. "He most certainly did! And you'll never guess why!"  
  
"He's in love with someone who isn't you," I said rather flatly.  
  
She sneered. "That is hardly a reason for me to be so upset. But it's who he's in love with."  
  
I smirked this time. "Really?" A pause. "Do you mean Hermione?"  
  
Pansy's mouth fell open and closed a few times in a manner that reminded me greatly of a fish out of water, while her pupils widened. "You knew?"  
  
I shrugged a little. "I have known for some time now that Draco was in love with Hermione, yes."  
  
"But she's a mudblood!"  
  
"I am quiet aware of the fact that she is muggle-born, Pansy. Draco mentioned it many times over the years you were at school."  
  
"He wants to marry her!"  
  
I smiled. "Does he really?"  
  
She looked more mad then ever as she stood up, knocking her chair down behind her. "You cant let him!"  
  
"Who are you, Pansy Parkinson, to tell me what I can and cannot do? If I recall correctly Draco is my son, and an adult," I said matter-of-factly and at the same time coldly. "You are not his wife and therefore cannot say what he can or cannot do and since he is no longer a minor neither can I."  
  
"Make her disappear," Pansy said with a slight shrug. "Kill her, have her killed, get rid of her so that Draco wont make a horrible mistake."  
  
"I will not have Ms. Granger killed nor will I kill her."  
  
"Narcissa, you cannot seriously sit back and do nothing."  
  
"I do not believe I gave you permission to call me by my first name."  
  
She glared slightly. "Mrs. Malfoy, do you understand what Draco marrying her would do to the Malfoy's reputation?"  
  
"I do," I said, nodding my head ever so slightly.  
  
"Don't you care?"  
  
"If you wanted to talk to someone about reputation of the family the one you should talk to is Lucius, but considering he is no longer here you are wasting your breath and time."  
  
Her hand smashed down on my desk. "Be reasonable."  
  
"I am."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No 'buts' Pansy. I have heard what you said. You want me to kill or have killed the girl my son loves. You have tried to appeal to my sense of reputation and have accused me caring more about reputation than my sons happiness."  
  
Her mouth opened in a little o. "No, that's not what I meant."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"All I am saying, is that Draco cannot find the happiness with her that he can find with me."  
  
"I'm afraid you've overstayed your welcome, Pansy," I said, motioning towards that door. "I assume you know that way back to your home."  
  
"You're going to let him call off the wedding between him and I and marry the mudblood?!?" she asked, outraged.  
  
I folded my hands politely on my desk. "Pansy, I would rather have my son marry a horse than marry you," I said rather coldly. "I encouraged Draco to find Hermione and get back together with her and nothing you can do or say will change this. He wants her, not you and I support him completely. Now kindly leave."  
  
"You will regret this Narcissa Malfoy," she said, pointing one thick finger at me.  
  
I stood up and loomed over her. I wasn't an overly tall woman but Pansy was plain short. "Never threaten someone you cannot beat in a duel Pansy Parkinson," I hissed. "Now leave before you get me more angry than I am."  
  
Pansy turned on heel and left but not before I heard her mumble that she wasn't giving up so easily. 


	24. Hermione

Disclaimer still applies  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They sat utterly silent.  
  
You had retreated to the other room with our daughter. She was rambling on about something she did in her daycare program and you were listening. You were bored with it I could tell but she is your daughter and you wanted to listen to her.  
  
Because even though you just met her you loved her more than anything.  
  
And Harry and Ron sat across from me blank looks on their face.  
  
Luna had that stupid all-knowing smile on her face and at that point I wondered how Luna and Ron ever got together in the first place.  
  
True it was pretty obvious in our fifth year that Luna had a crush on ron but all she seemed to do then is annoy him so when he started dating her I was shocked to say the least.  
  
Though I suppose that the one you love is usually the one to drive you completely mental.   
  
I know that was the case with you and me.  
  
Ginny was busy brining another pot of tea over to the table.  
  
I sipped my tea slowly. It was hot and scorched my throat and for a moment I flinched.  
  
Ron cleared his throat loudly and my tea cup clanked against the table as I set it down.  
  
"Explain!" Ron demanded.  
  
I took a breath and heard Danica laughing in the next room.  
  
"What exactly do you want me to explain?" I asked.  
  
Ron scoffed at me. "Explain why our greatest enemy is your daughter's father! How did this happen?"  
  
I smiled slightly. "Ron, don't you know where babies come from?"  
  
His ears turned slightly red and then Harry spoke up. "What he means to ask is how it came about that Draco was Danica's father," Harry said, pushing his glasses up with his pointer finger.  
  
"Its not easy to explain," I told them.  
  
"Well, when did you start to./….um, date him?" Ginny asked, sitting down at the table.  
  
Her stomach was slightly enlarged and it then hit me that she was once again pregnant. Not that I was surprised really. After all the Weasley family tended to have many children. (Fred and George had four kids each already).  
  
She was even glowing. How could I have not notice before?  
  
"We were still at school," I tell them.  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Calm down, Ron," Luna says, putting her hand on his shoulder.   
  
Ron looks at her briefly and then looked back at me. "Why?"  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know."   
  
I looked out the window for a minute. There is a great wind outside that bangs branches against the side of the house.  
  
I sigh. "It just happened."  
  
I look at Harry's face and then at Ron's./ "Somewhere in-between trying to stop Voldermort and school and everything I…." I stopped for a second, sipped my tea. "I fell in love with him."  
  
"But he's Malfoy!"  
  
"Ron," Harry said.  
  
His voice sounded like a warning and Ron shut his mouth.  
  
"I know what he is, Ron," I told him.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Ron, you don't control who you love," Ginny told her brother as if to her is was absurd that he didn't know that.  
  
He looked at me then at Ginny and then back at me. "But, Hermione, he's engaged to Pansy."  
  
I looked at the tea. "Was."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
I glanced at Harry. "He doesn't want to marry her," I told him.  
  
He blinked a few times. "He told you this?"  
  
I nod.  
  
"He could be lying." Ron says.  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
I look to the door where you are leaning. You have your arms folded across your chest and that smirk on your face that you wore so many times when we were in school. You looked incredibly handsome and at the same time you looked incredibly pompous.  
  
"Because that is what the Malfoy family does," Ron hissed.  
  
"Well, Weasley, if you must know, I wasn't lying to Hermione."  
  
I hid my smile behind my tea cup.  
  
"As a matter-of-fact," you continued. "I am planning on marrying Hermione."  
  
Ron scoffed. "As if your mother would allow that!"  
  
You quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, then you ought to know it was her who told me to find Hermione and fix things between us."  
  
I choked on my tea and Luna patted my back as I coughed. "She did?" I asked, once my coughing fit subsided.  
  
You merely nodded. "Yes."  
  
"How did she know about Hermione in the first place?" Harry asked.  
  
I wondered that too.  
  
"I told her," you responded as if the question bored you. "How else would she know?"  
  
"Does she know about Danica?" Luna asked.  
  
You spared her a glance and then shook your head. "No."  
  
You smirked once more than. "But I was planning on introducing her to my mother is that is alright with Hermione of course."  
\  
I blinked a few times. Did I want her to meet Danica? Well, I did think that she should know her family. And what would it hurt?   
  
"Its fine with me," I told you.  
  
You smiled at me. "Then we should go now."  
  
I looked at you and then back at my friends.   
  
Setting my tea down I stood up and nodded. "Lets introduce Danica to her grandmother," I said.  
  
You smiled. 


	25. Pansy

Disclaimer still applies….blah blah blah. I am beginning to sound like a friggin' broken record here. *sigh* Oh, well. Cant win them all, huh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narcissa thinks she has won.  
  
What a fool she is.  
  
She believes I will let her humiliate me like that.  
  
That I will let Draco humiliate me like that.  
  
What a fool she is.  
  
I am Pansy Regina Parkinson and no one embraces me like that.  
  
No one that lives to tell the tale at least.  
  
That stupid stuck up bitch thinks because she married into the Malfoy family that she is better than me.  
  
I will not allow her to talk down to me as though I were some mudblood.  
  
Oh how I hate her!  
  
And I hate that bitch Hermione!  
  
If it wasn't for her than Draco and I would be getting married in couple of months.  
  
But that doesn't matter now.  
  
Now even Narcissa cant stop me from having my revenge.  
  
Someone stronger than her is going to help me.  
  
Someone who is above her in their family will help me.  
  
The letter just came, sealed with red ink. The initials 'LM' were stamped into the wax  
  
And I smirked.  
  
Even Draco couldn't fight him.  
  
What a foolish boy he is.  
  
All this time he thought that he father was dead.  
  
And why shouldn't he?  
  
I was there. I saw him cast the killing spell on his father and I saw it fail.  
  
But then he had the nerve to lie to me when I asked why he did that and say that Lucius had beaten Narcissa.   
  
That prat.  
  
No matter now.  
  
Lucius knows about Hermione.  
  
Oh, yes he knows and he is none to thrilled about the idea much like myself.  
  
He wants her dead as much as I do, this 'ghost'.   
  
And we will see her dead.  
  
I am sure of this because when Lucius Malfoy sets his mind to something it gets done.  
  
Every Death Eater knows that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short I know but it is just a connector. 


	26. Lucius

Broken word sounds again to keep the lawyers from suing me or anything so here we go. " I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My wife has lost her senses.  
  
I would laugh if it weren't so sad.  
  
She was once a smart woman with a good head on her shoulders always thinking of what was best for the family and the name of the family.  
  
And then she thought that while Draco was at school I didn't know about his mudblood bitch.  
  
But I knew.   
  
Oh yes I knew.  
  
Draco could never keep secrets from me.  
  
But she has crossed the line by telling him to break off a perfectly good engagement with a pureblood like Pansy for a mudblood bitch like that Granger girl.  
  
So many times I drilled into Draco that associating with muggle-borns was wrong. I told him that it was okay to use them for a good fuck but that was it.  
  
Never get close.  
  
Never get attached.  
  
If you start to care kill them.  
  
I smile remembering the look on Draco's face when I told him that I killed that Granger girl's parents.  
  
To say he was mortified wouldn't be justice.  
  
I was sure his heart had completely stopped beating.  
  
And I laughed like I had never laughed before.  
  
I knew that he would never be able to live that down.  
  
That mudblood wouldn't forget that his father had killed her parents,  
  
I knew she would want revenge.  
  
And then my son did the stupidest thing he ever did in his life.  
  
He tried to kill me.  
  
He tried to kill me, Lucius Malfoy!  
  
It is laughable.  
  
He is nowhere near strong enough to destroy a wizard like me.  
  
While that bitch Granger sits in her office at the ministry we are arising again and the Dark Lord has his sights set on her.  
  
When I questioned him on that he told me that she was powerful and he needed her.  
  
What would my son think if he knew that the Dark Lord wanted his slut to be on his side?  
  
What would he think if he knew that so many of the Death Eaters have fantasized about breaking her, raping her mind, body and soul?  
  
Would he risk his life to protect her useless life or would he for once use his brain?  
  
In the end though it wouldn't matter.   
  
My son or not if need be I will kill him in the name of the Dark Lord.   
  
And if I cannot convince him to marry Pansy then I will just have to make Hermione disappear from him.  
  
I can imagine the look on my son's face when he sees me alive.  
  
Delightful. 


	27. Harry

Here we go….again…I am not the owner of Harry Potter. Nope. Not me.   
  
Also, I would like to apologize for the long break in between chapters. Major busy. I know, evil, evil me. *sigh* Sorry. I was sick. Give me a break. LOL. Anyway, I am back now and I hope to get chapters out faster, but not so fast that they suck.  
  
Also, C.C., thanks for the amazingly sweet e-mail. J Stuff like that inspires me. Thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron was fuming when Hermione left.  
  
I cant really blame him. I was angry as well.   
  
Not so much for her having been with Draco. That, after all was her own choice and I had no reason to object in essence, but I was mad that she never told us that Draco was Danica's father.  
  
After all we've been through, after all we shared since we were eleven years old, I would have thought that she would be able to trust us enough to tell us something that important.  
  
Maybe I have no right to be angry with her.  
  
Ginny rubs my shoulder from her seat and I place my hand on her stomach.  
  
Draco? Draco Malfoy?  
  
How did that happen? How did she fall for him without us knowing it?  
  
Were we that wound up in our own lives so much that we didn't realize that Hermione loved our worst enemy?  
  
Maybe we were horrible friends in school, relying on her for information and help with homework and never really stopping to think about Hermione.   
  
Hermione as a person.   
  
Hermione as family.  
  
Though, I suppose we should have seen it.   
  
Danica does look like Malfoy I suppose. Well, at least her hair it the same color as his and I suppose she has a bit of a Malfoy look to her.  
  
Why didn't we see it?  
  
Or is it that we saw it and decided to ignore it? Did we see the clues right there in front of our noses and chose to ignore them because we were afraid it was true? Were we that afraid of losing her that we pushed it away for so long that we forgot?  
  
My head hurts and I pinch my nose.  
  
"Are you all right, Harry?"  
  
"Fine, love," I tell Ginny, forcing a smile.  
  
Ginny's eyes search my face and I know that she knows I'm not all right.  
  
She puts her head on my shoulder. "Harry, she loves him."  
  
I feel myself tense. "I know that, Gin. I just…"  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
I nod. "No, I don't understand. I mean, he's Malfoy."  
  
"Draco," she says. "His name is Draco." She moves her head and reached up, grabbing my face between her two hands. "Harry, she cant help loving him. You don't chose who you love. You just love them. it's a force that cant be stopped no matter how much you try. Its like a tugging at your gut. Its painfully wonderful."  
  
I smile, cupping my hand over hers. "When did you get so smart?"  
  
She looks briefly insulted, dropping her hands. "A long time ago, Harry Potter."  
  
I kiss her forehead, her nose, her temple. "I know, Virginia."  
  
Lillianna runs into the room and Ginny turns her attention to her, but my head stay on Hermione.  
  
I hope she can be happy. 


	28. Lucius

I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
I know, I am slacking off with updating. Don't hate me! Please? Anyway I will try to make more angst/drama goodness appear in the story and I will try to update more often.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My son is a fool.  
  
He thinks I don't know about him and that stupid mudblood whore's daughter.  
  
Danica? What kind of a stupid name is that? A muggle one. That's what kind.  
  
I have known all along about that child. That abomination.  
  
She has the Malfoy charm, that cannot be denied, but she is tainted by the dirty blood of her mother.  
  
The Malfoy name has been tarnished by that bastard child.  
  
He had the perfect chance to join the Dark Lord. To have power. To marry a upstanding pureblood and have everything that this world could offer him, but he through it all away for that mudblood.  
  
He seems determined to keep her.  
  
To stay with that sorry excuse for a woman.  
  
Maybe if his daughter were to disappear he would reconsider.  
  
If he doesn't come to his senses soon both that little girl and that bitch will disappear.   
  
They are standing in the way of his greatness.  
  
I will not allow them to destroy the Malfoy name.   
  
Never.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Mad short, I know. That is why I am posting two chapters today, ok? 


	29. Hermione

Not the owner of Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am nervous and I know that you can feel it.  
  
Your hand grabs mine and you smile at me, trying to be comforting.  
  
Danica has her head on my shoulder as we sit in one of the chairs in the room that you called 'the drawing room'.   
  
I wonder briefly why the hell your family needs so many rooms. Its not as though your family is all that big and I'm sure that most of the rooms never get used, so what it the point? I really don't see it, but I don't ask you.  
  
You'd probably just smirk at me or laugh and say I wouldn't understand.  
  
I guess those who don't have a lot of money cant really understand.  
  
A house elf enters the room and I cast you an evil glance.   
  
You know how much I hate people having house elves as servants. No, slaves. Servants are treated better and can leave if they wish to.  
  
House elves are stuck with the family they serve until freed.  
  
And they are hardly ever freed.  
  
She bows deeply and I wonder if they like it here. She seemed to smile at seeing you.  
  
Could it be that you treat them better than your father had? Could you have a soft spot somewhere deep inside for the house elves and just never told me about it?  
  
"Young Master Malfoy," she starts, and her voice is squeaky. "Your mother will see you in the library."  
  
And you smile slightly. "Thank you, Serena."  
  
The house elf- who's name I know now is Serena- bows once more. "Will there be anything else, Young Master Malfoy?"  
  
"No."  
  
She glances at me and smiles slightly before backing out of the room.  
  
I throw you a questioning glance and you smile. "Serena helped to raise me," you explain. "Her and I have a close relationship." He shrugs. "Not all people who have house elves are cruel to them," you tell me and stand up, reaching your hand out to me. "Shall we?"  
  
I glance at that hand, those strong fingers that used to dig into my hips nightly. The ones that could drive me crazy and I take your hand. Danica wraps her arms tighter around my neck.  
  
You start down the hall, my hand in yours.   
  
"Mummy?"  
  
I turn my head a little so I can talk quietly. "Yes, sweetie?"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We have to talk to someone," I tell her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We just have to sweetie."  
  
We reach a great oak door and you turn to me. "Serena will watch Danica while we talk to my mother."  
  
I look at the little girl in my arms and suddenly I don't want to let her go ever. Why do I have such a feeling of dread deep down in my stomach? Why am I all in knots?  
  
We're safe here, aren't we? No one here will hurt her, right?  
  
I bend down so she can stand on the floor. She places her feet down and I smooth her hair. "Stay here while I go talk, okay?"  
  
Her bottom lip trembles. "Mummy, don't leave me."  
  
I hug her tight to me and kiss the top of her head. "It'll be alright, Darling. Mummy will be right back. I promise. Serena will take good care of you."  
  
"I don't want you to go," she whispers.  
  
"I'll be right on the other side of the door," I tell her and step back.   
  
She reaches her hand out to me. "Mummy!"  
  
I blink. I will not cry. I will see in her in a few minutes. I will not cry.  
  
You grab my hand and turn the door knob and then we are inside. 


	30. Narcissa

Do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I look up as the door to the library opens.   
  
My son walks in, hand in hand with the girl I know must be Hermione.  
  
I look her over briefly. She is pretty, for a muggle.  
  
I remember when I had seen her at that Quidditch game my husband and son dragged me to in Draco's fourth year at Hogwarts. Her hair was a mess of waves and her eyes held great dislike.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
Her hair is somewhat tamed. It falls nicely and I can say that I approve of that change.  
  
Her eyes no longer look like they are filled with dislike. But…worry?  
  
Of course worry.  
  
She is worried I will not want her to have anything to do with my son.  
  
I place the book I was reading on my lap. "Sit." I motion to the seats across from me.  
  
Draco is the first to sit down, arrogant looking as ever.  
  
Then Hermione sits down next to him. She looks around the room, eyes skimming across the books.  
  
I smile. "We have a large selection, do we not?"  
  
Her eyes flicker to me, surprised. "Yes." Her voice sounds hesitant.  
  
I look at Draco, one eyebrow raised. "I believe, Draco, she is afraid of me."  
  
He smiles then, only slightly. "Perhaps. Why don't you ask her?"  
  
"Are you afraid of me, Hermione?"  
  
She blinks at me. Did she think I didn't know her name? "No, Mrs. Malfoy," she answers.  
  
"Narcissa."  
  
Draco looks shocked. I was always telling Pansy not to call me by my first name and here I was telling Hermione, a muggle, to call me by my given name.  
  
Hermione tilts her head. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Call me Narcissa. Mrs. Malfoy was my mother-in-law."  
  
She looks like she's ready to laugh but thinks better of it. She nods. "Alright…..Narcissa."  
  
I look at Draco. "She's rather shy."  
  
He laughs then, loud and deep. "Mother, if only you knew Hermione. She is never shy. She is the first one to tell you that you're wrong and yell at you about it." The girl's face is turning red and she looks at her hand. "She on more than one occasion gave me some rather stern lectures."  
  
This time I laugh. "Did she now?" I smile. "Reminds me of your father and I when we were younger."  
  
Draco stiffens at the mention of his father.  
  
Hermione turns cinnamon eyes to me. "You used to lecture Draco's father?"  
  
I nod. "All the time." I stop and look at her. "You're afraid I wont want you to have anything to do with my son, are you not?"  
  
She nods hesitantly.  
  
"Didn't he tell you that I wanted him to find you and make things right?"  
  
"He did tell me."  
  
"Then why is it you think that?"  
  
She shrugs. "I don't know."  
  
I reach out and touch her hand slightly. "Do not be so nervous around me," I tell her. "And do not be a suck up like Pansy Parkinson. That only annoys me."  
  
"You never told me that," Draco says.  
  
I shrug, pulling my hand back. "You never asked."  
  
I turn to look at Hermione once more. "Now, Hermione, I don't really know you, but from what Draco has told me, I like you. And I also want my son to be happy." I glance between them. "And you make him happy. So if that is the case, I am perfectly happy with you two being together."  
  
The doors to the library swing open and the house elf Serena comes in. She stops, taking a deep breath. "Young Master Malfoy, I am so sorry!"  
  
Draco turns to look at her. "For what?"  
  
"I tried to stop it, Master, I did. It was too much. I tried. I tried."  
  
I notice then that she if covered in scratches. She looked very hurt.   
  
"Tried to stop what?" Draco asks, standing up. Hermione follows and stands next to him, grabbing his hand.  
  
Serena shakes her head. "So sorry, it's the child."  
  
Hermione gasps. "Danica? Where is she?"  
  
I furrow my eyebrows. Who is Danica?  
  
"She is gone. The child is gone," Serena says.  
  
And Hermione faints. 


	31. Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Also I would like to apologize for the large gap in updates. I was having prolonged computer problems that made me want to rip my hair out. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

You sit silently in one of the chairs in the drawing room, while I pace back and forth impatiently.   
  
You are unusually pale. You look sickly.   
  
Mother keeps asking me who Danica is, but I don't answer her. The house elves are running around the house looking for any trace of her.  
  
Serena returns, her head down cast. "Serena is sorry, Young Master Malfoy. The child is no where to be found."  
  
"How could she just vanish?" My voice is harsh. It shouldn't really be. I know it wasn't Serena's fault. Somewhere deep down I know that.  
  
"Someone took her," you say quietly, but the look on your face makes it seem like you didn't speak at all.  
  
I walk over and kneel in front of you, taking your hands in mine. Your skin is cold to the touch. I rub my fingers over your knuckles. "What do you mean, love?"  
  
You blink at me but your eyes are empty, like doll eyes. Mother used to have a doll with eyes the same color of yours, and right now that is what you remind me of. "Someone came here and took her. Magically."  
  
"Who would want to do that?"  
  
You pull your hands out of mine almost violently. "I don't know. _You tell me_," you hiss.  
  
I flinch internally at your tone.  
  
"For the last time, who is Danica?" Mother asks.  
  
I turn to look at her briefly. "Our daughter."  
  
Her eyes grow wide, and then narrow as if studying me. "Your what?"  
  
"Daughter. Hermione and my daughter."  
  
She is silent then, her fingers pressed against her mouth. I know she is thinking hard by the way her eyebrows come together.  
  
Serena is standing by the chair you are sitting at, apologizing over and over again. You don't answer her though. You don't even acknowledge her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about her, Draco?" Mother asks.  
  
"Well, in all fairness, I only have known about her for a short time."  
  
"And why didn't you tell me when you found out?"  
  
"Hermione and I were still fighting," I explain. "I needed to try to work things out with her before I brought Danica up. And then Hermione disappeared and I figured I would never see them again, so I didn't think you had to know."  
  
"Of course I had to know," she tells me. She sounds very insulted. "I am your mother."  
  
"I know who you are," I tell her coolly. "Its rather hard to forget."  
  
"Don't use that tone with me, Draco."  
  
I turn away from her. "What's important now is finding her. She's just a child. Who would take her?"  
  
Mother lets out a heavy sigh. "I should have told you before."  
  
I look at her out of the corner of my eyes. "Told me what?"  
  
"I'll never forgive myself for not telling you sooner. I thought I was protecting you."  
  
"What didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I am so sorry."  
  
"Mother, what didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Its about your father." She motions for me to sit down but I don't. I prefer to remain standing because I have a feeling I will not like what she is about to say. "Draco, your father is alive."  
  
I can hear you take a deep breath and turn to see your eyes have widened slightly. Did you know all along he was dead? Of course, you did. You work at the Ministry.  
  
I look back at my mother. "Impossible. I killed him myself."  
  
She shakes her head however. "He didn't die, Draco. Your father didn't die. I've spoken to him."  
  
I decide that my mother is insane then and I should look into sending her to St. Mungo's hospital.  
  
"I saw him die."  
  
"You saw what he wanted you to see," she tells me, sighing. "I wish I have told you. Then your daughter might not be missing."  
  
I stop to process this. "Okay, lets just say for the sake of arguments that Father is alive. Why on Earth would he take Danica? Why would he care? Why would he do it? And who would have told him?"  
  
You speak then, your voice quiet. "_Pansy_."  
  
And that is when I turn to see her walking into the room, a smirk on her face. 


	32. Pansy

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter. Just the books and the movies. Nothing more. sigh Oh, well.  
  
I can't help but smile when I see the look on their faces as I walk into the drawing room at the Malfoy mansion.   
  
Hermione, that stupid little mudblood is the first one to notice me. She is sitting in one of the old leather chairs, one of those stupid house elves beside her. Her eyes widen, her breath hitches and she says my name quietly. "_Pansy_."  
  
Draco stiffens so much that it can't help but be noticed. His fists clench at his side. His jaw clenches. His entire frame goes rigid. "What are you doing here, Pansy?" He is very, very angry. I can tell just by hearing his voice.   
  
I ignore him to a certain extent. I lean over to one of the shelves and grab one of the books. I thumb through the pages, my eyes not really on them, but shifted up towards him. I hate seeing him so angry with me, but I love him. I love him so much that having him look at me for any reason was enough to make my heart soar. "I am here to deliver a message,"   
  
Narcissa sits up as straight as possible. Her eyes narrow at me. She pushes some of her white-blonde hair out of her face and straightens her skirt. "What do you want, Pansy?"  
  
"That's Ms. Parkinson to you. I never gave you permission to call me by my first name." I am hissing it out at her. She had said basically the same thing to me.   
  
Her jaw clenches.  
  
"Who is the message from?" Draco asks me. He has forced himself to try to look calm and his voice even comes out calm, but he holds that fire of anger in his eyes.   
  
I smile again. It was a dark smile. "From someone you thought you would never hear from again."  
  
Something flickers across the mudblood's face. Does she know? Does she know who had sent me? Of course she does. She is the bane of my existence. She is the one who always seems to know everything. The one who knows all of the answers in class and knows who was doing what, when.  
  
"I hear you're missing something," I say, placing my hands on my hips. I tilt my head to one side, my hair falling half across my face, shadowing my eyes.   
  
Hermione stands up them, weakly, her legs giving out. She grabs onto the arm of the chair and Draco helps to steady her. Oh, how I hate to see him touch her. That filthy little mudblood has no place touching his pure skin.   
  
"What do you know?" I barely look at Hermione. She doesn't deserve to be looked at. She is nothing but a filthy muggle. One who had no reason to be at Hogwarts and still was, becoming the best student that they had.  
  
I shrug casually, leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across my chest. "Me? What makes you think I know anything?"  
  
"_What do you know_?" Her voice is harsh this time. She is getting angry. Good. Let the little bitch get angry. All it will do is make me smile.  
  
I examine my nails. "Oh, not much." I shrug then. "Just that your bastard child is missing."  
  
**_"You bitch!" _**  
  
Hermione lunges at me.   
  
Draco grabs her, his arms wrapping around her waist. She struggles, screaming out words that make no sense. She claws at his arms and he bleeds. He may even have scars afterward, but he doesn't seem to notice.  
  
"Where is she?" she yells. "Where is my daughter?"  
  
I give her a bored look. "I don't know where your stupid daughter is."  
  
"**_Liar_**!"  
  
"I am not lying, Granger." I sneer at her. "I just happen to know that she is missing."  
  
"How, pray tell, do you know that?" Narcissa asks, her voice careful, low, and quiet.   
  
"I was contacted this morning with some information. I was told that Granger's daughter is missing and that she may not be returned." I let a small smirk grace my lips. "At least not alive."  
  
_**"Where is she? Where is my daughter? I want my daughter back! Tell me where the hell she is!"  
**_  
I roll my eyes. Stupid mudblood bitch. Didn't she hear me when I told her I didn't know where he precious bastard child was? I may know who has her, but where she is? No, I don't know that. Further more I don't care. All I know is who has her and she was taken to get Granger away from my Draco. "I told you already, I don't know where she is. I just know that she was taken."  
  
The mudblood goes weak in Draco's grasp, sliding. Draco lets her go and she falls to her knees crying. Good. Cry you stupid bitch.   
  
Draco is suddenly in front of me. "What do you know, Pansy?" His eyes narrow on mine.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
His hand clamps around my arm, pushing me against the wall, the other closing around my throat. "What do you know?"  
  
My eyes widen. "Why do you care?"  
  
"Tell me where she is!"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know."   
  
"Who has her?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
His hand tightens. "Tell me."  
  
I gasp. I am coughing, trying to breathe. "Please, Draco…let go."  
  
"Who has her?"  
  
"Your father." 


	33. Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape, way or form.  
  
Author's Note: So, so sorry that I am just neglecting updating this story. I had such a severe case of writer's block I thought I would never be able to add a new chapter. I was so depressed. I even wrote one-shots (many of which I got rid of because they sucked) in an attempt to restart my creative juices for this story, but alas it didn't work. So, after a long, long stint of writer's block I am finally adding another chapter. It's probably a horrible one, but I wanted..no, scratch that, I needed to add a new chapter, so thanks to everyone who has read up to here and will read this chapter. You don't know how much I appreciate this.

* * *

I froze. What in the hell...how the hell did my father know about Danica to begin with? How did he know I about her when I didn't even know until very recently? And why would he take her? How? No, he couldn't have taken her. He would have been recognized. We would have been told that he was the one that took Danica. But still, Pansy wouldn't lie about that. Not if her life was at stake. No, my father had Danica. This I believed to be true, but he didn't take her. Even if he was once able to shield himself when entering the house, surely the spell I cast on him, the one I thought had killed him, would have weakened him. He wouldn't be able to shield himself from everyone now. There would be no way. No, someone else had taken her, which meant Father wasn't working alone.  
  
My hand fell away from Pansy's neck. Her face was turning a light shade of blue as she slid to the floor, her hand going to her neck. She was gasping for air.  
  
Behind me I heard you let out a huge cry, so guttural, so full of hurt that it made my heart break in two. How did you, a mere woman affect me so? How did you tear down all the walls I built up over the years? It was uncanny how you forced me to love you when I tried so hard not to. Somehow I couldn't resist you, and you took control of my emotions and my heart more than anyone in the world before you.  
  
I wanted to go to you, but when I turned my mother had already went to your side. She was kneeling down next to you, one hand on your back, rubbing in small circles like she use to do to me when I was a small child and I was really sick. She took the tea that had been brought in by Serena and held it out to you, coaxing you to drink something, telling her that it would make you feel a lot better. Of course, Mother knew that it wouldn't make you feel better, not really, considering our daughter was missing. It would only help calm your nerves, if only a little.  
  
I turned my gaze back to Pansy, who's skin was returning to its normal shade. "Where does he have her?"  
  
Pansy, who even though she had just experienced a near death experience hadn't lost any of her confidence or her courage, rolled her eyes in a rather bored fashion. "What makes you think I know?"  
  
"You know that he has her."  
  
"Yes, but does that logically mean I know every detail about the situation. All I know is that he had her. Simple as that."  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm not lying," she defended. "I am his messenger. That's all. No one tells a messenger everything. Its a need-to-know basis. He doesn't think I need to know anything more than the fact that he has the little bastard child." She looked down at her nails all causally like. I had to give her credit. She sure was good at playing at being confident, but I had known her too long and her eyes gave her away. She was scared, but of what I couldn't say. "What the hell do you care about the mudblood's kid anyway?" she asked.  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, Pansy, are you that naive, or don't tell me my father didn't tell you." I gave her a condescending smile. "You really are out of the loop."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You honestly don't know why I care?"  
  
"If I knew, Draco, I wouldn't have asked."  
  
"Draco, be careful what you say," Mother told me, her voice calm. "You can't trust her, and she may use what you say against you."  
  
"I'm not worried about that, Mother."  
  
"I am," you said to me, your voice quiet. "Please, be careful, Draco."  
  
I wanted to turn to look at you but I didn't. I couldn't. I decided that I needed to focus on the subject at hand. "Pansy, why do you suppose my father took Danica?"  
  
She rolled her eyes once more. "That's obvious. He wanted to keep her away from you. He wanted to keep away the little mudblood bitch. He wanted her away from you."  
  
"Now, now Pansy. You know that my father doesn't give a damn about me."  
  
"He cares about your family honor which will be ruined if you were to stay around her."  
  
I sighed. Was she really this stupid? I always knew she wasn't exactly smart, but this...this was pathetic. How could she be so dense? "Pansy, think long and hard before you answer this. Why do you think I was so upset about Danica being gone? Think before you answer know."  
  
She opened her mouth and then closed it, glaring at me. She probably thought this was a trick question. "Because you're involved with the mudblood."  
  
"That would get me angry, yes, but angry enough to kill you? I think not. Try again, Pansy."  
  
"Look, I don't want to play mind games. Just tell me."  
  
I crouched down in front of her, making it so our eyes met. "The reason, dear Pansy, is simple, but since your tiny little brain can't figure it out, I'll be polite and tell you myself. Danica, or as you refer to her, 'the bastard child', is my daughter."  
  
She looked at me for a moment, her eyes blank and then she burst out laughing. She actually laughed. I was convinced then that there was something mentally wrong with her. She belonged in St. Mungo's, no doubt about it. "You almost had me believing that, Draco. Your face was so serious."  
  
"He is telling the truth."  
  
I turned to look at Mother. Why was she...wasn't she mad I hadn't told her when I found out? Wasn't she mad that I told Pansy before her? I searched her face, but she didn't seem mad. She seemed to be doing all she could to help me. And something else was on her face. A fierce pride I had never seen her show toward me before. She was proud of me. "Danica is Draco and Hermione's daughter. My granddaughter," Mother continued, on slender hand on her hips as she stood gracefully, leaving you kneeling on the floor, shaking violently with you cup placed between her hands, held tightly as though it were your lifeline. For a moment my mother looked like a phoenix risen from the ashes, full of more strength than I had seen from her in years. "You see, Pansy, there is nothing you can do to break the bonds between Draco and Hermione. They have a child. You can't erase that."  
  
Pansy sputtered. "Bu-but-but...are you just going to let him through his life away on her?!?!"  
  
"Yes, I am," she said, but she was smiling. "Draco loves Hermione. I find her a very pleasant girl. I don't care that she's muggle born. She is smart, and respectful, two things you are not. She is the mother of my grandchild. And most of all, my son loves her. Nothing else matters to me."  
  
"But the Malfoy family honor-"  
  
"That was my husband's soul concern for years. He sacrificed the happiness of his family for it. He watched as we fell apart and he didn't care. And I am ashamed I never stopped it. I let him hurt me for too long. I let him hurt Draco." Mother was crying. I don't remember the last time I saw her cry. It was so long ago. "I watched him try to make Draco into a younger version of himself, try to warp his mind. I stood back and let my son be miserable, watched him through away our son's life, but no more. From now on I do what's right for my son. What Lucius wants and believes isn't my concern anymore. Draco and his daughter and the woman he loves is. And I swear to you, if Danica gets hurt, I will hold you personally responsible."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," Pansy told her quietly.  
  
Mother smiled, and even with the tears on her face the smile was evil. "Oh, but Pansy dear you should be. You know, a mother lion kills those who would hurt their young, and I am like a mother lion. Hurt my son and I will rip you to shreds."  
  
I had forgotten until now. Sometimes Mother was really, really scary. 


	34. Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am so sorry I took so long to update. Computer problems.

* * *

I was beginning to believe Pansy when she said that she didn't now where Danica was. Not that I trusted her but I honestly couldn't see Lucius an idiot like herself where Danica was being held. He of course would have realized that she would tell us where she was to save herself. I give Lucius' intelligence at least that much credit. After all, he wouldn't still be alive if he wasn't smart. Well, smart and a powerful wizard, but that is besides the point.

You however still seemed thoroughly convinced that Pansy knew where she was, despite all of Pansy's protests. Not that I blamed you really. If I didn't think so highly of Lucius' intelligence than I would probably have to believe the exact same thing. However, I did think highly of his intelligence, so I thought nothing of the sort. "She doesn't know where Danica is," I told you.

You turned to look at me as though I had grown an extra head, a thoroughly and completely uncomfortable thought by the way. Me with an extra head that is. How odd would that look? "What are you talking about? Of course she knows."

I sighed. "No, Draco she doesn't. Come on, think about it. Do you really think your father would be stupid enough to tell this bloody idiot where Danica is?"

"Hey!"

We however decided to ignore her.

You furrowed your eyebrows, thinking hard. "Well, I suppose not."

"Exactly. He knows she would squeal to save herself."

"I would not!"

I cast her an unfriendly glance. "Did you, or did you not tell us that he had her?"

"Well, yes, but that's not the same thing."

"Pansy, it is exactly the same thing."

You gave a small smile. "Seems like you are pulling yourself together quite well."

"Me having a nervous breakdown won't get my daughter back, Draco."

"_Our_."

"Huh?"

"Our daughter. You keep saying 'your daughter', but she's ours. I did have something to do with it you know. I was there."

"Thank you Draco, I do realize that. I was there too you know, but it's a force of habit to say 'my daughter'. Please do refrain from biting my head off for it."

"Children, as entertaining as this little spat is, this however also does not help to find the girl...excuse me, that came out rude. I mean, it will not help us find my granddaughter," your mother's voice rang out. "Now, do you have any suggestions as to how we should actually go about finding her?"

"You won't find her."

"Pansy, dear, I don't believe I asked you," she responded, rather sarcastically. Did you get that habit from her?

"I don't care. I'm telling you that you will not find her. You just won't."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because he didn't work alone."

"I figured that out already," you told her, sourly I might add. "But what exactly does that have to do with anything?"

"It means, Draco, that he has allies. Strong ones at that. They will not let you take the girl. They will slaughter you before you can even reach her."

You looked as though you were about to grab her and throttle her, but I stepped between the two of you. Not that I cared if you hurt Pansy or not. I really, really didn't. I just didn't think it would get us anywhere. "Draco, calm down."

You looked at me as though I was bloody insane. "Calm down? You were the one ready to rip her throat out not too long ago if I recall properly."

"You recall just fine, and you sure as hell know it. Don't attempt to sound blase, Draco, it's unbecoming to you. However, back to the subject at hand. Yes, a little while ago I was ready to, as you say, rip her throat out, but frankly Draco, what good will that do?"

"I will feel a hell of a lot better."

"No, Draco, you won't. You just think you will. The truth is it won't change the fact that your daughter if missing and that is what is really making you mad, not the fact that Pansy had a menial roll in her disappearance."

"I am right here you know!"

I glanced at Pansy with great disdain. "That, Pansy darling, is why I am saying it as loudly as I am."

It amazed me to now end that Pansy had lived as long as she had with a brain as small as hers and with such little brain.

"Hermione is right, Draco," your mother said, sitting herself comfortably back in her seat, one leg crossed over the other. "The important thing is not you lose your head. It will not help matters."

"Have you ever had a child kidnapped, Mother?"

I took a deep breath. Damn you for being so...so...snarky.

Your mother's eyes narrowed dangerously. "No, Draco, I have not, but I have experience many difficult things, and I have learned keeping a level head is the most important thing. Further more if you take that tone of voice with me one more time I will make sure you do not take any tone with me for a week."

You opened your mouth to talk again, but the door slammed open.

Serena came scurrying in, tripping over herself. "My young lord, Draco. A note has come. An owl. Young master, it's for you."

You glanced at her, taking the envelope from her shaking hand.

"Who's it from?"

You turned to look at me. "My father."


	35. Lucius' Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's note: I am straying a little from my normal format, and this will be short. It's a connector, really. Just the letter from Lucius. Not something I am looking forward to writing, but something necessary nonetheless. I am also going to be finishing my other HP fanfics despite some rude people making comments that were less than kind about them, and I will be starting others as well. To hell with idiots, I will write all the Mary sue fics I want. If they don't like them they can leave, right? Right, anyway, on with the 'letter' and I hope I am forgiven.

* * *

_Draco_, 

Oh, you stupid, stupid boy. Look what you've gone and done. Knocking up a mudblood. Oh, the shame. But worse still, you love her.

I thought I raised you better than that. I thought I raised you to be a proud pureblood, that it was okay to fuck those filthy mudbloods if you really needed a shag, but to never care, and yet here we are.

It must be your mother's blood. So many of her relatives turned out to be fools. That daft sister of hers married a muggle. Sirius, her idiot cousin, was best friends with that Potter family.

Either way, what was done cannot be undone. I know that too well, but I can save the Malfoy name.

This child is yours, of course. I only have to look at her to see that. Pity. She looks pure. If I didn't know that her mother was that pesky git Granger, I wouldn't care that she existed. She does have that Malfoy charm about her, but regardless, she is impure, and that cannot be tolerated. I will not have the family name tainted by this, Draco. I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!!!

You were a fool. You thought I never knew about you and the Granger girl. Both you and your mother thought that. Pathetic, really.

Of course I knew. Don't you think I kept track of your every move? Don't you think I knew you would become a fool and betray us? Your own father. Your people. Of course I knew. I, after all, am not stupid, Draco.

However, I never thought you would have the audacity to try to kill me to avenge your whore's mudblood family. Imagine! You, trying to kill me! And you really thought you could do it. That was the saddest part, it really was.

But I digress. The girl. Oh, yes, I can imagine the look on your face. The horror, outrage, anger. I can picture it very clearly in my mind. How humorous.

I suppose you're wondering what I'm going to do to her, aren't you? Simple. The girl cannot be allowed to live.

Don't worry. She is alive: for now. There is something else I want more right now than this girl's death, and after I get it, her death will shortly follow.

I hope this letter finds you well, my traitor of a son.

_**Lucius Malfoy**_


	36. Lucius

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's note: Again, short. I know, I need to shape up, but Lucius is hard to write as, and this is really just for insight into his head and to see how the lovely little Danica is doing.

You were a fool, my son. You actually thought Pansy knew where your daughter was, didn't you?

Of course, that Granger girl would know better. She was, after all, smart, wasn't she? She would know I wouldn't be daft enough to tell that stupid Parkinson girl where I hid Danica.

Honestly, how could you be so daft?

That girl sits across from me, so ignorant to what I am going to do to her. True, she is too young to understand. I will admit that. Were she older, I would think her stupid, but I will take her age into consideration.

She does look a Malfoy. I cannot deny that. But why did she have to be the child of that mudblood? Why did my son have to curse me with a half-blood grandchild? Why did he have to become so stupid?

"Mummy."

I glance at the girl, raising an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Want Mummy."

My lip curls. Stupid child. "Your mother isn't here right now."

"Where?"

"Far away. Now be quiet."

Her lips quivers. Gods, if she cries...no, I won't kill her now. I have plans and killing her right now would ruin them.

"Want Mummy. Want Daddy."

"They aren't here," I tell her. "They won't be here."

"Why?"

"Because they aren't."

"Why?"

"Must you ask a thousand questions, you bothersome child?"

That damn lips quiver again. "Want Mummy. Want Daddy."

I turn to look the other way. "You fool of a boy. My idiot son, I should have drowned you at birth."

"Daddy say he has no Daddy."

"Is that so?" I wave a hand. Of course she doesn't realize that means I don't care.

"Daddy say he died. What that mean?"

I glance at her. "That means...oh, bloody hell. It means he is gone and never coming back."

"Why?"

"Because he just is. I mean...damn." I knock the glass off of the table I am sitting at. It smashes to the floor, shattering into tiny shards. "Your father lied."

"What lie?"

"It means he told you something that wasn't true. He's not dead."

"Not?"

"No."

"Where?"

This girl is really beginning to get on my nerves. She asks far too many questions. "I am his father."

She scrunches up her face, her eyes narrowing, and shakes her head. "No."

"Yes, little girl. I am."

"Lie."

"Why on earth would I lie to you?"

"Mean."

At least she knew that. "True, however I am not lying."

"No. Lie. Mean."

"Just stop talking."

"No. Lie. Mean."

"I said be quiet!"

I stand up, kneel down near her and seeze her shoulders. "Keep quiet!"

"Want Mummy! Want Daddy!"

"Shut up!"

"Mummy!"

I pull back my hand and slap her across the face. She lets out a muffled cry and falls to the floor, and then the child starts bauling. Loud and hard.

I raise my hand to slap her once more.

"Do not lay another hand on her, Lucius. We need her."

I turn to the doorway, to the voice. "Yes, My Lord. I understand." 


	37. 37: Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

Author's note: Again, short. I know, I need to shape up and update more but dang computer doesn't want to work. le sigh I wish for once my computer could actually like me. But alas, I fear that will never happen.

* * *

Somehow I always knew as long as any people who did not want peace lived there would be no peace in the wizarding world. I suppose I knew that from the time the war first started, maybe sooner, but I forgot. Maybe Danica brought me a new hope for the future. Maybe I was just a fool. Either way I hoped that peace would come. I hoped day after day always in vain. Always.

Draco doesn't understand. For him there has never been a time of peace. If he wasn't in trouble at school he was in trouble at home. His father in particular knew nothing about equality or of kindness.

More than once he had come to me after having spoken to his father, broken down inside a little bit. He would cry, the great Draco Malfoy, would cry and I would comfort him. I never knew how to comfort him of course. How could I? I didn't know what he was feeling. I couldn't. My life was nowhere near as harsh as his was. I was merely a muggle in a wizarding world. He was, in his father's eyes, a fool who didn't know his place.

Draco knew only violence for so long. I think, looking back now, that's what he was so cruel to Ron, Harry and I. Maybe that was all he knew. Could a child really be raised with nothing but harsh words and violence and not be cruel in return? Perhaps he needed to let go of that anger, of that frustration and being cruel to us was his way to do that. Maybe it was the only way he could survive the long days. Maybe I will never know.

He sits in front of me and I can tell he is contemplating murdering his father. And why not? He already thought he killed his father, and even if he hated his father, that must have weighted on his mind. How could it not? Wouldn't anyone feel guilty after 'killing' their father, regardless of what kind of a man their father was?

I have to admit I wanted the man dead too and not just because of him taking Danica. He was a horrible man and despite my hatred for killing, his death would be a comforting thought. I would sleep better knowing he could never hurt another person, but I suppose, as long as there was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, then there would be people just like Lucius. Just as evil, maniacal, and murderous. They would crawl out of the woodworks like the vermin they are and would continues to make everyone else's lives miserable. But still, why couldn't he have died all those years ago? Why did he have to live?

"Bloody hell!"

Draco snaps me out of my thoughts. He has thrown a glass across the room. It shatters into pieces, shards skidding across the hardwood floors.

Narcissa sighs from her spot next to me. "Honestly, Draco, I understand your frustration. Really, I do. However, taking it out on the glasses will not help matters. All it will do is make more work for the house elves."

"How can you be so calm?" he booms. "Your only grandchild is in the hands of a madman and you sit there like nothing's wrong!"

"Thank you for that, Draco, but I am well aware of the situation. Now, would you please refrain from screaming at me? I don't appreciate that tone of voice." She pushes some of her hair off of her face. "I know you think I am being too calm about this, but hysterics and outbursts will not help the situation. I understand you want your child back. I would feel the same under the circumstances. However, what do you think breaking things will do? It won't make your daughter appear, or reveal to us where your father is, will it?"

"We could always do a tracking spell, right? Or a locator spell, couldn't we?"

"No." My voice surprises even myself. It is hoarse and cracks. I try clearing my throat, but it only hurts.

"Here." Narcissa is holding a teacup out to me. "It's cold, but it may help."

I gratefully take the cup from her delicate hands, and lift it to my lips. The liquid stings my sore throat, but at least when I try to talk again I sound more normal. "Your father will have insured that those won't work. I think...we can't go looking for her."

"First smart thing that the mudblood has ever said."

Draco scowls in Pansy's direction, and I have to admit, I was really beginning to consider cutting her annoying tongue out of her head.

"Remind me, Mother, why we're keeping her here."

"Because, Draco, we have to keep her in our sights so she doesn't go and talk to your father and that she doesn't do something that would set us back."

"Set us back! Set us back from what! It's not like we're out looking for her! We're sitting on our arses like a bunch of gits, doing nothing!"

"Your father has a plan, Draco," I say.

"Hermione, I know! He plans to kill her."

"No, Draco. It that was his only plan than he would have done it already." I reach out and take his hand into mine. "I know you're upset. Imagine how I feel. I'm her mother. That's my little girl. I carried her, I felt her grow inside of me, I felt her kick, gave birth to her, saw her first steps, heard her first words. I have had this deep connection to her since before she was born. Your mother would be able to tell you. For a mother their child is their life. They instantly love them, and when that child is in dance it's as though some part of them is dying. Draco, I want her back! But we can't just go off and do something stupid. Your father has a plan. I am sure of this. And he is too vain not to tell us what it is. He will get in contact with us. I am sure of it. Then we act."

"But...what do we do until then?"

I bite my lip. "Pray. Just pray she's going to be okay. That's all we can do."

Somehow that answer doesn't seem like enough to me either.


	38. 38: Ginny

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

Author's note: Again, short, but so what else is new, right? I am getting severe writer's block. Help! Any ideas or suggestions are welcome. I know where I want to go, but getting there is a hassle, so I wanted to put other problems in the lives of Draco, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, etc. to make the who 'Danica Is Missing' problem harder. So any ideas will be loved to pieces.

* * *

When Hermione appear without Danica, and with a very angry Draco I know something was wrong. I usher them in, sit them down at the kitchen table. I offer them tea, but they refuse. "I had enough tea already," she tells me. "Any more and I'm going to be sick. I know it." 

I smile knowing the feeling. "What happened?"

Hermione meets my eyes and I know she doesn't want to talk about it, but since I asked she will tell me. "Danica. She's gone. Lucius...Lucius took her."

Hermione relays to me the whole sorted mess. She explains to me that Lucius is still alive, despite thoughts to the contrary. She tells me he took Danica and now all they can to it wait for her to come back.

I want to hug her, but I don't know how she would receive it. All I can think about was how I would feel if it were one of my children that were missing. It would tear me apart. I would want to kill. I am sure Hermione feels the same way.

She must be ready to kill, but she doesn't show it. She just sits at my table, her hands folded in her lap.

Draco is steaming next to her. "Do either of you want anything?" I ask. I feel I need to do something, but I'm not sure what I can do.

Hermione merely shakes her head.

"No, I don't want anything. Nothing you can give me," Draco tells me. He glances around the kitchen. "Where did Potter disappear to?"

"Went to visit Remus," I tell him. "Um, Professor Lupin."

Draco scowls. "I know who you meant, thank you very much. I'm not stupid." He scoffs. "Perfect time for the perfect Potter to be gone. Just when his best mate needs him."

Hermione sighs. "Harry couldn't have known, Draco. I'm not angry at him, so you shouldn't be."

"That famous Harry Potter couldn't tell that his friend's child was about to go missing? Not so amazing after all, is he?"

Hermione glances at me, and I see something in her eyes that no one in her position should be feeling. She has an apology in her eyes. "I'm sorry about him," she tells me. "He's just upset. We both are."

"Damn right I'm upset," Draco says. "But it doesn't mean what I'm saying isn't true."

Hermione sighs. "Draco, please."

"Hermione, you know I'm right. All the hype about him was just that. Hype. He's not so special after all."

"Draco, please stop."

I bite my lip. Normally I would be angry, but Hermione was right. Draco was just angry and taking it out on anyone who was convenient.

Unfortunately that happens to be my husband, but I suppose I should be use to Draco's hatred of Harry.

Some things I guess you never get use to.

"If he was really that special," Draco continues. "He would have been able to tell that something was about to happen. I mean, they say he's supposed to kill Vol...well, You-Know- Who, and he can't even figure out that a little girl he knows well is about to vanish. How is that supposed to work?"

"The world isn't perfect," Hermione tells her. "And Harry isn't a Seer."

He scoffs. "Oh, no, certainly not. That would be too lowly for the Great Harry Potter."

"Please, Draco, just stop. This isn't Harry's fault and you know it. It's no one's fault. It just...it's a horrible thing that happened."

I clear my throat. "Please, lets all just calm down. I can only imagine how much you're hurting right now, but hurting each other and others isn't going to bring Danica back, right?"

Draco casts me a less than friendly look. "You know nothing about it."

I sigh, picking up the last of the lunch dishes off of the table. "Maybe not, but I can sympathize." I stand up and cast him an equally unfriendly glance. "If my worrying isn't good enough for you, I'm sorry, but getting angry at me won't change anything. You should know that."

I make my way over to the sink when a pain rips through my stomach. I stumble, dropping one of the plates.

A chair slides out from the table. "Ginny?" Hermione moves towards me. "Are you okay?"

I try to answer her but the pain is blinding. The plates slip out of my hands and fall to the floor. The sound of them breaking is hollow and cold. I grab my abdomen and lean over. Breathing becomes more and more of a hassle.

"Ginny?"

Draco is standing up now as well.

Another pain rips through me, and then the world turns black.

* * *

No, Ginny will not die. I promise. I was thinking of making this only like 40 chapters and then making a sequel where the Danica thing is resolved, but what does every one think about that? 

Also I am planning on writing another Draco/Hermione story, but any suggestions on what it should be like are welcome.


	39. 39 Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

St. Mungo's was an absolute mad house. People were bustling all about, running around the halls and screaming out orders. You would have thought the world was coming to an end. Truth was it was a little bit unsettling to be sitting there next to Draco without having any idea what was going on with my friend.

The nurse who had attended to Ginny when she first got there bustled by us. I reached out, clutching her arm. She turned around sharply, hand reaching for her pocket, for her wand. She tensed slightly. "Please, can you tell me how my friend is doing?"

The nurse pulled her arm away from me rather harshly as though she were afraid I would harm her. "I'm sorry, but we don't know anything as of yet. If you wait here patiently we will tell you when we know anything." She stuck her nose up in the air. "Now, if you will excuse me I have important things to attend to."

As she made her way away from us I wanted to strangle her. I even held my hands out in a motion like I was going to do just that. "Now, love, don't go doing that now." Draco's hands grabbed me, pulling me back towards him. "We can't handle and more problems right now. With Danica and whatever is going on with Ginny...throttling a nurse will not help."

"I don't want to throttle her," I told him, pulling myself out of his grasp. "I want to strangle her. There is a slight difference."

"Still, love, I do believe that is against the law."

"Perhaps, but what exactly is your point?"

"It won't do us any good." He sat down casually. "Come now, love. Sit. You are going to drive yourself absolutely mad if you just stand there waiting. They will talk to us when they know something."

I sat against my better judgement. "I know, Draco, but I am so worried about her right now. I don't know what to do. I can't just sit here."

"What do you purpose to do then? You can't go around harassing the nurses."

"I wasn't harasing anyone! I was asking a question!"

"Yes, a question you have asked only five minutes before. Hermione, you have to just take a deep breath. If you bother the nurses they won't tell us when they know something."

"They can't do that!"

He sighed, shaking his head almost sadly. "Love, you know they can. If you weren't so upset you would realize that. We are not her family, Hermione. Seeing as we are not her family we do not have the right to demand to know how she is."

"That's horrible though."

"That's just the way it is."

I went to open my mouth to talk to him again, to explain that it didn't mean that it was right, when I heard more heavy footsteps sounding down the hall, only this was like a small stampede.

I turned in the direction the sound was coming friend to see Harry and well...the entire Weasley family running down the hall. Harry must have gotten the owl I sent him.

As he reached me he bent over, hands on his knees. He panted a couple of times, grabbing his side. The family stopped behind him and I could see even Remus was there. Why he was there however I had no idea.

Harry took a couple of breaths. "How is she? What's going on?"

Draco folded his arms across his chest. "We know exactly how much you do, Potter." Oh no. He was letting his anger out on him about Danica. He didn't know when to keep his mouth shut apparently. I needed to give him a memo stating that when a man's wife has been brought to St. Mungo's because she blacked out you shouldn't give them cheek.

Harry straightened up, glaring at him. "I don't need any of your attitude right now, Malfoy."

"Well, isn't that too bad, Potter, because you're going to be getting it."

"Draco, stop."

He glanced at me. "No, Hermione. I will not stop."

Ron let out a sound of annoyance. "Sure, Hermione. He's not all bad at all. He just doesn't have a sensitive bone in his entire body."

"Ron, really, you don't understand-"

"Weasley, if I wanted your opinion I would give it to you seeing as you haven't come up with an interesting come back since second year."

Ron's ears began to turn red. "As if you are so original yourself, Malfoy."

Draco got that damn smirk on his face. "Why would I waste my intellegence on you, Weasley? You wouldn't have the brain power to understand it anyway."

"Now, see here-"

Harry cut off Mr. Weasley's protests. "I swear to you Malfoy, if you start problems right now I will hex you to the other side of the world and back."

"Oh, look here, the Boy Who Lived, the Famous Harry Potter is threatening me. How charming."

"I'm warning you Malfoy."

I stood up and placed myself between the two of them. Honestly who did all men have to be so immature? Is it bred into them or something? "Please, stop it. This isn't going to do any good."

"I'm not trying to make things easier for Potter," Draco told me. "Why would I do that?"

I turned to him with a glare. "To make it easier for me. Is that too hard to ask? Can't you understand that I am worried about Ginny as well?"

"He doesn't care, Hermione," Ron said. "He just wants to cause problems."

Harry sighed. "Look, we dropped the kids off so Tonks could watch them so we could come see how my wife is, not to argue with you, Malfoy."

"Well as I said before, that is too bad, Potter."

"If you open your mouth one more time Malfoy-"

"Pardon me."

Mine, Harry's and Draco's head snapped towards the voice. The same nurse who I had wanted to strangle not too long before stood there. She shoved her blonde hair off of her shoulder. "You are all here about Ginerva Potter, are you not?"

Harry was the one who nodded. "Yes. Please, tell me, is my wife alright?"

The woman sighed. "Well, Mr. Potter, your wife was in quite a bit of pain when she came in. She was slipping in and of consciousness, and well-"

We never did hear how Ginny was though because she never got to finish that sentence. At that moment the wall of the hospital exploded and the world went dark.

* * *

Alright, this is the end of Foolish. I AM WRITING A SEQUEL THOUGH THAT SHOULD BE UP SOON! Promises. So if when I post it please read it. 


End file.
